Demonic Teachings
by punkish furball
Summary: Though the war ended, tensions are high in Magical Britain, prejudice runs strong, and the survivors lost more than anyone would realize. Seeking aid from another nation is a risky plan but a necessary action. Despite having more mystery than answers and more secrets than truth, perhaps they can shine an even brighter light to dispel the remaining darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for this story:**__ InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and the Harry Potter series is property of J.K. Rowling. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Howdy, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Hello, all! This is a new and improved version of _Demonic Teachings_ that is guaranteed to surpass the original in plot, character development, and clarity. Thanks to everyone who continued to support the original and promoted my growth as a writer.

Before we begin, here's a few tiny tweaks and detail changes I made. For starters, this is now an eighth year, postwar fic. This change gives me the opportunity to be a bit more creative and not limited to the events in any of the books in the series. Also, I love them to death! XD

Also, this will now be a multi-crossover. The two main worlds are Harry Potter and InuYasha. The characters from other worlds are _**ONLY **_included to make up the "non-InuYasha character" members of the Japanese Ministry of Magic (and a few others but that's for later!) and will _**ONLY**_ show up in a few chapters making them minor characters. Any further questions, take it up with me. And, for fun, see if you can guess which series they come from! ;)

Finally, OCs will be included in this story as well. The main two are Mayaru and Mimiru whom I've used before in other stories. I've had a lot of time to play with my little fan creations and hopefully I succeeded in giving their personas more depth than before. Again, any questions, let me know.

Without further ado, please enjoy! X3

-O0o0O-

_**Prologue: To New Beginnings! The Will of the Yōkai Lord**_

_**Future  
**__**Monday, August 26, 2013**__**  
**_

Despite the ongoing event with the loud cheers and jeers from excited patrons and enthusiasts, the mixed group paused and stared ahead of them, effectively ignoring it all. The twin pairs of sapphire blue returned their gaze, sparkling with mischievous intent. Though their coloring was on opposite ends of the spectrum, the truth was obvious before it was spoken.

The two boys before them had their father's heritage and shared their mother's eyes.

-O0o0O-

_**Present  
**__**July 1998**__**  
**_

The high ranking British political leader calmly sat in the unfamiliar setting for today's meeting, an ornate and traditional washitsu with tatami floors and sliding shoji screens. The screens were opened to let in the gentle breezes from the balmy weather outside, a short reprieve from the characteristic hot and humid climate associated with a Japanese summer.

The Englishman was clearly unused to sitting at the short-legged table with his Asian counterparts on the decorated cushion but made himself appear as comfortable and adjusted as possible. Even the smallest show of weakness would drastically lower his chances for success in this meeting. The beings before him were otherworldly and powerful, the cast of pleasant dreams or hellish nightmares. Not magic or Muggle but demons.

The shortest and youngest looking member of the Japanese assembly was seated on the left of the chabudai. Like all demons, her fingers were slender with razor sharp claws, and her ears elongated and pointed at the tips. Her skin was smooth and unblemished like tan, weathered suede, the characteristic shade for her species, the fire wielding nekomata. Her hair, cropped in a delicate, pixie style, was colored a rich creamy white with onyx bangs fanned over her forehead. Two cream-colored, black tipped tail extended from the base of her spine, gently moving back and forth. Despite her apparent age, she sat poised and confident, curiously eyeing the British official with feline crimson eyes with a faint smile on her face.

The demon to the right was a wolf demon, the ookami. He had tanned, toned skin with a lean and muscled body, pulsing with sheer strength that no mere human could possess. His wild raven hair was tied into a ponytail behind his head with his bangs over a grungy, brown headband that didn't fit with the professional attire he wore. The piercing blue eyes on his ruggedly handsome face heatedly regarded the human who had requested this audience, his mouth contorted in a scowl. Occasionally, the young female would glance in his direction, mentally shaking her head at his childish behavior from the erratic movements of his tail to random flexing of his claws.

In the middle of these two sat the most dominant and frightening of them all, a proud inuyōkai radiating power. His height alone was cause for intimidation; his immense stature towered over everyone present. He was as beautiful as he was terrifying with long silver white tresses flowing like water to the small of his back in thousands of silky strands. Magenta markings graced his cheeks as did the dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, signs of his great demonic heritage. Pure honey gold eyes contrasted brightly against his smooth, pale skin and pierced through the visiting Englishman without blinking as his deadly, clawed hands were delicately folded on top of the table.

Had he been a lesser man, their combined beauty would have enthralled him. But the British official knew the deadly intent hiding just beneath the surface of those ethereal faces and lucid eyes and refused to cower. Even in front of beings that surpassed him in ways he couldn't begin to comprehend, Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't rightly be labeled a lesser man. He was a determined one.

He quietly cleared his throat and began to speak. "Have you considered the proposal my Ministry sent for your approval, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The wolf snorted before the inuyōkai answered. "Proposal? That's rich."

"Clam up, Koga!" the feline hissed under her breath. Kingsley didn't see what she did to reprimand him, but Koga grunted and jerked forward in his seat before casting the feline a suspicious look.

"Mayaru…" he groaned gruffly. She rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Sesshomaru. He nodded once and she began to speak.

"Upon receipt of the documents, the terms of the outlined proposal were carefully reviewed by all applicable departments in our Ministry," Mayaru answered, "After several interdepartmental meetings, we've called this audience to inform you of our next course of action."

"I see," Kingsley replied with nod, "And your decision?"

The dog chose this time to speak, his authoritative bark demanding all available attention.

"We counter it with an ultimatum," Sesshomaru stated loud and clear.

"Really?" Kingsley questioned with enough bravado to appear amused by their Ministry's decision.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered with a small, barely noticeable grin, "We acknowledge and accept you and your Ministry's efforts to extend mutual political support and form an alliance between our nations. One that has not previously existed in the magical community."

Kingsley nodded and waited for the Asian Minister to continue, understanding his position more than before. While it was true that the differences between the west and east were great in the Muggle community, those that existed in the magical community were far greater. Though managing to advance in these modern times, wizards from European nations and the Americas continued to cling to the traditions from the founding of witchcraft, keeping the influence of Muggle innovation to a minimum and their beliefs in the Dark Ages. More so, nonhuman beings could never hope to gain a high—or in Sesshomaru's case, the highest—Ministry positions and the sovereignty of their species as a whole was considerably limited.

While tradition was equally important in the east, Asian wizards knew the importance of cooperating with their inhuman counterparts and working together directly and equally lest events of the past repeat themselves. The Japanese trio, as well as many others, knew that all too well.

Despite the differences, Japan and other Asian nations were on the rise in the Wizarding World especially since they were not involved in the Second Wizarding War, maintaining their neutrality until directly assaulted. The British Ministry of Magic officials knew that this type of stability was crucial when they were seeking foreign aid and support.

"However," Sesshomaru continued, "the outlined procedure and other such terms in the proposed agreement are not feasible by our standards. We refuse them entirely, and that is not negotiable."

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"Let's be frank," Mayaru elaborated, "While tolerant of each other, our nations have never seen eye to eye and heedlessly rushing into the methods your Ministry proposed will not produce the desired outcome." She smiled softly, her eyes twinkling. "Optimistic ideology is impractical."

"I see," Kinglsey replied with the distinct impression that the feline was mocking him, "How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Ignorance breeds prejudice," Sesshomaru stated simply, "Therefore, sharing knowledge is key for our alliance to grow and flourish."

Mayaru slid a stack of neatly arranged and stapled documents to Kingsley across the table. "We have devised a more acceptable approach. Feel free to add your input."

Tentatively, Kingsley picked up the proposal and began to scan its pages. He awkwardly maneuvered through it; he was more accustomed to reading rolls of parchment opposed to the stark white paper printouts he was presented with. After a few seconds, he found a short summary after the cover page and table of contents of the document giving a short description of the provisions of the proposal there in. When he finished reading it, his eyes widened considerably.

"This is the gist of your proposal?" he asked curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Kingsley-san, you are the first European leader to seek an active role of support from Japan of this magnitude. In addition to that, an immediate threat to your nation's stability along with a majority of his followers has been eliminated. Due to those circumstances, this route is our only offer to support your country while maintaining our own."

"I can see your reasoning," Kingsley began, "but surely—"

Koga guffawed, effectively cutting Kingsley off. "Does the thought of demons roaming the halls of your precious prep school bother you that much?"

Kingsley's lips thinned to a fine line. "Ignorance exists and, therefore, prejudice. Because of that, a move like this will not be well received."

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Koga retorted with a smirk, "Unlike your guys, we know how to operate realistically. Read the intel on our prospects. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

Kingsley looked at the proposal again, skimming to pertinent pages and glancing at the provided pictures of the two female operatives for this new course of action. One in particular shared a striking resemblance to Mayaru, yet this nekomata has a few unique characteristics of her own. The other was human but by no means inferior to her demonic comrades.

Kingsley continued below the photographs and read the brief assessments on the two girls. There were many things about them that he didn't understand and some he understood all too well.

"Your thoughts?" Koga quipped, propping his elbow on the table and brazenly resting his head on his fist.

Personally, Kingsley had no problem with the foreign leaders and their new methods. In fact, once the novelty of them settled in his mind, he found their plans quite brilliant. It was the rest of the Ministry, particularly the Wizengamot that he worried about. Frankly, they were a bunch of oldsters stuck in their ancient ways who couldn't or refused to the see merit of change for the younger generations. Kingsley knew that if that kind of thinking persisted, it would not promote progress their magical community desperately needed. As cliché as it sounded, it was time to usher in a change and one of his primary duties in his first term as Minister of Magic would be to see that in came to pass.

Kingsley immediately shook his head to dispel his current train of thought. The trio in front of him would definitely see fit to mock him for those musings; they sounded too much like the idealistic tripe the Wizengamot agreed on.

"The terms of this new agreement are acceptable," Kingsley announced, "I agree that the previous proposal was not satisfactory, and I apologize for wasting your time with such."

"Don't worry," Koga commented with a smirk, "We know enough about British politics to guess what you had to go through just to get here. You got guts for a human."

"Arrange the proper meetings with your council and depart for London with our chosen operatives as soon as possible," Sesshomaru stated, closing all arguments on the subject.

"Everything's been cleared on our end!" Mayaru exclaimed, happily clapping her hands together.

Koga rolled his eyes at the childish display and unexpectedly lurched forward in his seat like he did earlier. He scowled and glared at the feline as she grinned deviously.

"Stop pulling my tail!" he hissed in a barely audible voice.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat cutting off whatever reply Mayaru had and caused the two demons to sit straighter than a pair of teenage siblings caught squabbling by their parents. Kingsley fought the urge to sigh. He wasn't sure if he should be glad the foreign officials acted so familiarly around him or annoyed that they didn't seem to take him seriously.

'I'll assume the former in good faith…' he thought.

"Very well," Kingsley answered Sesshomaru, "I'll contact the Wizengamot and make the arrangements immediately."

"No need to rush off like that. Stay for a drink," Koga urged him.

Within seconds, a green imp no larger than a house elf called Jaken appeared at the door with a serving tray carrying a bottle of sake and four serving bowls. He sat it on the table and began pouring the rice wine for the officials, serving Sesshomaru first.

When he received his cup, Kingsley smiled and held it in the air. "To new beginnings and newer friends."

"And to sappy yet sincere clichés," Mayaru remarked after a series of giggles.

Kingsley's smile deepened. "Of course. That as well."

-O0o0O-

"I can't believe we're running this late!"

The raven-haired young woman ran throughout the Ministry of Magic's main lobby with her partner at her side and a precious bundle of documents clamped protectively to her chest. She skillfully dodged anyone who wasn't aware of her sprint. Her loose, waist length hair wildly whipped around her head, her pale, creamy skin was alight with a bright pink flush, and her sapphire eyes wide and panicked.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Kagome Higurashi told her companion.

"It couldn't be helped," Mimiru replied evenly, "The wards on the Ministry's server must be down again."

Mimiru matched Kagome's pace without exerting much effort. Her light, brown skin remained even and her eyes, the right one crimson and the other a deep, golden honey, were calm and clear. The rapidly flicking of her two black, cream tipped catlike ears on the side of her head and the two matching tails were the only signs that she was equally as frantic. She reached up and ran her claws through her onyx hair with cream tips and bangs. It was moments like this that really made her rethink working in the magical community.

"That happens every other week around here yet I can go to the public library down the street and use a computer just fine," Kagome grumbled, increasing her speed, "The Ministry needs to get with the program and go digital like everyone else in the world!"

"I'd love to see you take the world by storm in an innovative revolution, Kagome-sama, but we can't do that if we get fired!" Mimiru remarked.

Kagome chuckled. "As if that would ever happen! At the most, we'll get demoted for a few months. Our fluffy overlord doesn't have the time or energy to break in another team like us!"

"Or the patience," Mimiru wryly added.

The duo left the lobby and entered a long corridor. Just as they rounded the corner, they ran right into Mayaru and Kingsley as the feline showed the British Minister of Magic around the facilities. Mimiru skidded to a stop before she made contact with the two, but Kagome collided with Kingsley and flew backward to the ground, spilling all of her files and papers around her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried as she scrambled to pick up the mixture of printouts, loose-leaf paper, and rolls of parchment with Mimiru bending over to help her. Before Kingsley could join them, Kagome shot to her feet and began running toward her destination again.

"Pardon our intrusion," Mimiru mumbled as she bowed politely before rushing after her.

Bewildered, Kingsley looked in the direction that the two girls ran in, instantly recognizing them.

"So that's them, eh?" he commented.

"More or less," Mayaru answered, "As I told you before, they never had aspirations for positions in a specific department in our Ministry so they don't have a particular affiliation even though their office is located in the Auror Department. Most of the time, they get their assignments directly from Sesshomaru-sama or the head of a department that needs their specific skills. I guess you could say that their job duties are pretty irregular and they pretty much do freelance most of the time."

"I see," Kingsley replied, though he was certain that there was much more to it than that.

Mayaru smiled at Kingsley's pensive silence. "Reconsidering your decision?"

"Not at all," Kingsley stated strongly, "In fact, it's been reinforced."

"From that encounter?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Sometimes that's all it takes. I'll have you know, I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Really? I'd call that instinct," Mayaru commented, "You might have some demon in you, Kingsley-san."

Kingsley chuckled and replied, "I'm not too sure about that, but I appreciate the complement."

"Very well," Mayaru replied, "I believe you've had your fill of touring our main office. Let's get you to your accommodations for the night."

Kingsley nodded and followed the feline, feeling better about his decision by the second. There was more lost by the Wizarding World War than the public would ever realize, than he would ever realize. The survivors on both sides of the war continued to grieve and mourn, those who were hurt the most did it in silence. He hoped that his efforts would give them to opportunity to gain some of it back.

-O0o0O-

Harry Potter let out a loud sneeze, jerking forward in his seat in between his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three of them along with most of the Weasley brood were spending their summer in the Burrow.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't have time to answer because Molly Weasley and her only daughter, Ginny, rushed from the kitchen to his side, poking and prodding him for signs of fever or infection.

"I'm alright," he answered gruffly. Harry pulled away from the inspecting hands causing Molly to huff and Ginny to pout. He straightened his glasses over his emerald green eyes but didn't bother to fix his hair which was permanently askew.

"I have some Pepperup Potion in my luggage," Hermione announced before standing up and walking toward the stairs, "If you are ill, it's best to nip these things in the bud before they get any worse."

"Hermione," Harry called out to her, but she either didn't hear him or, more than likely, chose to ignore any protests he had. Ginny happily took the spot next to him that Hermione abandoned.

"You can't forget your health, Harry," Molly admonished, wiping her hands on her apron, "After all, you are going back for the eighth year at Hogwarts."

"Molly dear," Arthur addressed his wife, lowering the latest edition of _The_ _Daily Prophet _he was reading, "You say that like it's a curse."

"It might as well be," she countered.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, but it was no use. Molly made it clear that she did not approve of opening the school for another term so soon after the end of the war.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man!" Molly warned sternly, a hard look in her eyes, "I don't like it, and I'll say it as many times as I please."

"It's alright," Harry interjected to avoid another argument, "I'm fine with going back, Mrs. Weasley. All of us are."

"Of course you are," Arthur added as he stood with the newspaper folded over in his hands. He walked next to Molly and coaxed her back into the kitchen. She huffed but went to the next room with Arthur.

Hermione returned to the living room with a small vial of the burning red potion. She handed it to Harry who obediently removed the top and downed the potion. Satisfied, Hermione took her seat in the armchair Arthur vacated.

"Sounds like I missed something," she remarked.

"Another one of Mum's rants about us going back to Hogwarts," Ginny answered before sitting up and looking at her brother, "Really, Ron. You shouldn't antagonize her when you know how she gets about that."

"I wasn't trying to start anything," Ron countered, "Besides, I don't see why we're going back either. Kingsley offered us spots in the Auror Academy right off."

"I'm tired of having things like that handed to me," Harry remarked, suppressing a sigh, "I want something to work for."

"He's got the right idea," Hermione added, casting her boyfriend a disapproving look, "You can't just jump into something like that without a proper education."

Harry reluctantly nodded; his sentiments were as academically oriented as Hermione's.

"I'm just saying that if anyone deserves it, it's us," Ron retorted. He was quiet before softly adding, "Ya know, it's not gonna be the same."

Harry shrugged. "Every year at Hogwarts is different."

Ron gave him a dry look that he had to have learned from Hermione. "I mean it. According to Dad, new teachers are coming this term who were appointed by the Ministry."

"Really?" Hermione questioned before musing aloud, "Our class and materials list haven't arrived yet. If they were recently appointed, that would explain the delay."

"Why is the Ministry getting involved?" Ginny asked, "Did Dad say?"

"He doesn't know much," Ron answered, "All I know for sure is that Kingsley's involved. He handpicked them."

"It's not the first time the Ministry got involved with Hogwarts," Hermione deduced, "One of them is definitely the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Perhaps the others are involved when some new elective classes."

"Let's just hope that the outcome is better than the last time the Ministry appointed teachers," Ron commented, "The last thing we need is another Umbridge on our hands."

"If that's the case," Ginny began, smiling at her boyfriend adoringly, "We could always rely on you three to take care of that."

Harry grimaced. "I'd rather it not come to that. I'm looking forward to a normal school year for a change. Hopefully, these new arrivals won't change that."

-O0o0O-

Kagome suddenly sneezed, lurching forward against her desk and jostled its contents. She groaned and began rearranging the organized chaos that was her workspace. Luckily, she preferred calligraphy pens to the standard inkwells and quills the Ministry issued so the mess she made wasn't that serious. After arranging all of her completed papers in a messy stack and pushing everything else into her desk drawers, Kagome returned to her current, work-related bane of existence, overdue expense reports.

"Catching a cold?" Mimiru quipped from the other side of the room without looking up from her work.

"I hope not," Kagome replied, "Then again, paid sick leave does have a nice ring to it."

Mimiru snorted. "As if we'd get it."

"Maybe someone is gossiping about you?"

Kagome and Mimiru looked up to the doorway of their office to see Mayaru leaning against the doorframe. Mimiru rolled her eyes and returned to her work without a second thought.

Kagome shrugged and smiled at her superior. "All good things I hope!"

"As if there's anything else it could be," Mayaru stated fondly. She walked into the room and plopped down on Mimiru's desk, facing Kagome and crossing her feet at the ankles.

"Do you mind?" Mimiru asked dryly.

Mayaru huffed and looked at her younger sister from the corner of her eye. "Sorry to bother you. I thought you would enjoy my visits more."

"Not when your visits usually mean you're up to something," Mimiru quickly remarked.

Kagome smiled as she regarded the two demonic siblings. As similar as they appeared, they were nearly opposites. At first glance, Mayaru appeared to be the more approachable of the two; she regarded everyone with respect and kindness. In all circumstances, she remained poised, cool, and calm, displaying the intelligence and cunning typical to her species. Her true unguarded persona and caring nature were reserved for a select few, current company included. However, when crossed, the feline quickly turned ruthless, striking with absolute precision.

On the other hand, Mimiru was short-tempered and extremely blunt, bordering rude but managed to be coolly polite when she needed to be. When she wasn't spouting her usually caustic and cynical comments, she regarded everything and everyone with thinly veiled boredom. But Kagome knew that there was so much more to the feline than this mask portrayed. When her guard was broken and her curiosity roused, Mimiru was kinder, gentler, and far more playful than she made herself to be. She was intelligent and a skilled fighter like her sister but also impulsive, competitive, and relied on instinct more often than not whether it was right or wrong.

'A typical jerk with a hidden heart of gold,' Kagome thought fondly, 'I've always been attracted to that type.'

"You see through me as always. I'm here on behalf of the Minister of Magic," Mayaru announced as she slid from her seat, "Come on then. Our lord and master, Sesshomaru-sama, needs to fill you in on your latest mission."

"Another one so soon? We barely managed to turn in the report from our last job," Kagome exclaimed. She held up the paperwork she was working on. "I haven't even finished the expense reports!"

"Oh, just let Jaken take care of it like everyone else does," Mayaru flippantly remarked, "Accounting is just another one of the toad's lesser known talents."

'Unfortunately, complaining is one of his well-known ones,' Kagome thought. Jaken may get the work done, but he was going to let her know exactly how much he deplored doing it every step of the way.

"There's no use fighting it," Mimiru commented as she stood from her desk, "Even mountains bend to that demon's indomitable will. Why would we be any different, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome huffed and blew away strands of her hair that had fallen in her face before standing to join her partner.

"Just because that's true, doesn't mean I have to like it," Kagome mumbled as the two of them fell in line behind Mayaru.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Mayaru playfully chided them, "This mission requires you to relocate for a few months or so. Consider it a paid vacation."

"Really? Where to?" Kagome questioned, though such assignments weren't uncommon. She and her partner have traveled for the Ministry from time to time to China, India, and parts of the Americas. She had acquaintances and close friends on all those places so a mission there wouldn't be so bad.

Mayaru chuckled. "You'll see when we get to the meeting."

Kagome sighed at the intentionally vague answer and turned to Mimiru.

"Why do I get the feeling that this assignment isn't going to be very easy or enjoyable?"

"Because if it was, they wouldn't be giving it to us."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Interesting, yeah? Please send me all of your feedback, comments, questions, and suggestions. Until next time, TCB, GUYS! Furball out! X3

(edited 02.06.2013)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball – Hullo, mates! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Ashuri Nikouru, Jayne, KEdakumi, Mimiru, BatmanFanatic123, Katarin Kishika, Spastic Freak, KagomeKuro5, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Fanfic Fan, Bunny.W.K, Valleygoat, heieisbest, Mistra Rose, xXGaurdianHeartXx, Applejax XD, and Fanfic Fan! X3

I hope you're all enjoying the new version of _Demonic Teachings _as much as I am. I just love eighth year fics. They're so much fun to write! X3 (I personally think that's because the epilogue in _The Deathly Hollows _was absolutely abysmal, but maybe it's just me. :P)

Remember if you have any questions, comments, or bits of advice, don't hesitate to contact me! XD

_**Chapter 1: New Acquaintances? The Mysterious Professors from the East**_

_**Present  
**__**Late August 1998**__**  
**_

Kingsley fought the urge to chuckle as he watched the two Japanese agents stand before the Wizengamot in the one of the large court rooms of Britain's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The council of wizards was here to evaluate Kagome Higurashi and Mimiru Asakawa for their newly appointed positions under the proposed course of political action made by the Japanese Ministry of Magic. However, before this large gathering took place, Kingsley assured the two of them that it was merely a formality. After he and the other appropriate officials met with the two girls and their superiors, the decision was made and the plan put into action. No ruling made here would undermine that.

'As if there was even the slightest chance of that happening,' Kingsley thought, remembering the intense negotiations with the Japanese Minister.

Sesshomaru was every bit the Feudal lord described in the legends and rumors with an unmovable will, solid battle tactics, and no room for doubt. His terms were firmly set in stone, and any anticipated changes were altered to suit his tastes even the current assembly. The council wouldn't get a full grasp of Kagome's and Mimiru's competence and skill in this brief meeting. Kingsley knew that was exactly what Sesshomaru had planned. Still, he had to admire the foreign leader. As demanding as he was, Sesshomaru's actions ensured the safety and comfort of his operatives. It was clear he held them both in high regard.

Mimiru, the most obvious source of Kingsley's amusement, slouched in her appointed seat, lazily eyeing the assembled witches and wizards, looking completely bored. If he didn't know any better, he say she was an indifferent teen here to be tried for unlawful magic use by a minor.

Kagome sat to her left with a more pleasant expression as she calmly looked at the council of wizards. However, Kingsley caught her gently gripping the hem of her skirt, a sure sign of her nerves as the meeting stretched on.

"This council has reached a decision," the Chief Warlock finally declared, standing proud and tall, "Kagome Higurashi and Mimiru Asakawa, your appointment as instructors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been approved by this assembly as well as the British Minister of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"All other provisos of the proposal that included this arrangement have been deemed acceptable under the condition that you both are required to submit regular reports of progress to the Wizengamot Administration Services' main office. The Ministry will also dispatch an Auror team for scheduled and unscheduled visits to monitor your performance."

Kagome nodded and stood with Mimiru taking her lead. Both bowed respectfully before the Wizengamot.

"Thank you for taking time to review us," Kagome said once she stood to her full height, "Please know that your decision will not be taken lightly by either of us, and we will both do all within our means to ensure that this will be the first step to building a strong alliance between our nations."

Mimiru nodded as she bit the inside of her cheek, not trusting what might come from her mouth.

The Chief Warlock nodded and loudly banged his gavel. "Council adjourned. You are both dismissed."

Kagome and Mimiru quickly exited the warded room, eager to leave the stuffy atmosphere behind. Once they were outside, Mimiru playfully punched Kagome in the arm.

"What?" she asked.

"Where in the world did that mindless drivel come from?" Mimiru asked pointedly, "I didn't know you were capable of making up something like that on the spot."

Kagome shrugged. "If we tell them what they want to hear, maybe those fuddy duddies will leave us alone and let us work in peace. It's not like I really meant all that crap."

"That's not the first term I would use to describe them, but I believe it gets the point across," Mimiru quipped.

Kagome rolled her eyes before playfully slinging an arm around Mimiru's shoulders. "Speaking of terms, aren't you exited?" She was answered with a blank look.

"Come on!" Kagome probed with a grin, wagging her finger in Mimiru's face, "Don't think I didn't notice you putting in all that extra work, sneaking around the office, making deals with other Ministry members, and ordering all those supplies. You're doing a lot of preparations for someone who doesn't care about this latest assignment."

"I assure you that I'm not acting of my own volition," Mimiru replied, "Didn't you do the same?"

"I did, but I'm not in denial about my motives!" Kagome said with a grin. She began to giggle when Mimiru snorted. She removed her arm from Mimiru's shoulders and took a look at her wristwatch, frowning when the hands warped around the face.

"I forgot to switch out my watches," she complained, "What I wouldn't give for a normal timepiece that worked around all this magic." As unique as wizards' watches were, Kagome thought knowing the time was more useful than knowing what she and her closest companions were up to whenever she looked at it.

'As if I really need a watch to let me know that I'm in mortal peril.'

Mimiru nodded. "Ditto."

"You can't really compare a watch to what you're referring to," Kagome stated with a grin, "You're affinity of technology is much larger than mine."

As odd as it seemed, the demon was fascinated with technology. However, every piece of it she owned was spelled, charmed, and warded so many times that they hardly worked in the more technology friendly environment of the magical Japan let alone the Muggle World. Her favorite device was a 1997 Micron laptop. Kagome didn't see the appeal in the clunky laptop preferring to use desktop computers, but Mimiru brought it everywhere she went.

'Sesshomaru was the one who got it for her,' Kagome thought, 'Maybe he sees some merit in something like that.' She couldn't imagine how else the feline talked him into doling out three grand for the portable computer.

"Technology is the closest Muggles can get to magic," Mimiru answered with a shrug, "A technological revolution in in the making in the human world and a magical one is soon to follow."

"Really? You think something like that'll fly here?"

"Give it a decade or two. Sesshomaru-sama's taking more than a little interest in this project."

"Oh I see," Kagome reasoned, "I guess he's tired of politics and wants to give entrepreneurship a try."

"Yup," Mimiru answered with slight grin, "The old dog's done all he can for our kind in the Wizarding World. It's high time he learned some new tricks."

"So now that we're dismissed," Kagome began when the two back on the streets of Muggle London, "do you want to explore Diagon Alley? We only have a week until the term starts, and we're still confined to London. We might as well have a little fun."

"Maybe later," Mimiru replied, "For now, I'd like to go back to our room at the Leaky Cauldron and take a nap."

"So you want to take a catnap? Purr-fect!" Kagome commented cheekily, "But I think I'll be out for a while. If I'm not back by dinner time, go downstairs and help yourself!"

-O0o0O-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, enjoying the revived atmosphere in post wartimes even though they were here to purchase their supplies for school.

"Hey," Ginny began once they entered Flourish and Blotts, "Have any idea how many people are returning for this term?"

"Who knows?" Ron answered with shrug, "I reckon a lot of parents feel the same as Mum does about it, so some might have transferred." He wrinkled his nose in thought. "McGonagall did offer to let everyone from our year come back. Even Slytherins."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, rapping him on the arm, "Keep comments like that to yourself."

"So you think they should all come back, eh?" Ron asked her sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it," Hermione replied stonily, "We can't move forward after the war if people continue to think like that."

With her book list in hand, Hermione turned away from her boyfriend and curiously appraised the list.

"That's odd," she commented.

"What?" Harry asked, eager to change the current conversation topic.

"There's no textbook listed for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered, "It only says to use the books from previous years as reference material."

"It says the same thing on mine too," Ginny commented as she looked at her list, "Must be something the new DADA professor is doing for all the classes."

"I think I'll pick up some other supplementary books," Hermione stated, "It doesn't hurt to have more material to refer to."

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione immediate departed from the group and went right to the bookshelves, looking for the volumes she needed. The reluctantly obedient boyfriend followed after her. Ginny spotted a few of her seventh year friends and left Harry with a peck on the cheek to join them. Harry shrugged his shoulders and began aimlessly roaming the aisles, heading deeper into the store. He'd pick out his schoolbooks later.

In one of the older, duster sections toward the back of the shop, Harry saw a petite raven standing on the tips of her toes with her arm stretched as high as she could, struggling to reach the bookcase's top shelf. Harry was short for a boy standing at five foot ten inches, but this girl was probably around his chin at the most.

The girl softly grunted until she managed to brush the book she wanted with the pad of her finger, leaving a small smudge in the film of dust. She planted her feet back on the ground and eyed at the hardback she sought, exasperatedly sighing and placing her hands on her hips. Harry grinned, stifling laughter at the girl's predicament, before drawing his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he whispered, targeting the book and easily lifting it from the shelf. He used his wand to move it until it hovered in front of the girl's face. The girl reached out and took it, gently wiping the dust away from the cover before hugging the book to her chest. When she turned from the shelf and spotted Harry as he put away his wand. She approached him and bowed before he could clearly see her face.

"Thank you," she told him as she rose to her full height, smiling brightly and tucking her stray hair behind her ears, "Being so short has always been a bit of a problem for me."

"No problem," Harry replied awkwardly. This girl was an unexpected and exotic beauty, possessing an allure unlike those of other females he knew. Her form though small was vivacious and generously curved with a lovely featured face and bright, blue eyes, an unusual color for an Asian.

In addition to her physical appeal, this girl did not react to Harry the way most did. By now, other girls would practically throw themselves at him, vying for a chance to get noticed by the Chosen One. It was unsettling, and Harry didn't always like to push them away especially if it seemed to hurt their feelings. Luckily, Ginny took on that task for him when they started dating.

"So what do you have there?" Harry asked politely.

The girl moved the book from her chest and clearly read its cover. "_A Complete Glossary of Mythical Creatures from the East and Beyond_.It's a really old book that's out of print. I'm glad I managed to find it here."

"The east?" Harry questioned.

"China, Japan, and places like that," the girl answered with a shrug, "I was hoping to see how thorough research on these areas is here."

She paused and moved the book so that it rested on her left arm before holding out her right hand. "Thanks again for helping me. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Harry tentatively reached out and took her hand, lightly shaking. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Potter-kun," Kagome replied with a smile. If she was aware of Harry's name and fame, she gave no indication.

"Same," he said with a smile as he pulled his hand away. Curiously, even though their hands were separated, Harry could still feel a tingling sensation in his palm where she touched him. He decided to dismiss it.

"So, tell me," Kagome began, "are you a student?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I'm going for my final year at Hogwarts. You?"

She nonchalantly shrugged. "Something like that."

'Odd, I don't think I've never seen her around,' Harry thought, but, to be fair, he hasn't really been paying attention to his peers that weren't involved in the past war.

Harry and Kagome were interrupted by the sudden arrival of a black kitten with cream tipped ears and two matching tails. She ran to the two of them and hopped on top of Kagome's right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome turned and asked the kitten, "I said you didn't have to wait up for me."

As if understanding her words, the feline shifted and brought one of its paws to its mouth, snaking out its pale pink tongue and generously licking it.

"Chocolate?" Kagome questioned when she noticed the brown smudges on her paw pads and sighed, "I suppose I should feed you now."

The kitten surprised Harry again and bobbed its head up and down.

"It seems like I have to get going," Kagome told Harry, "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around campus."

"Same here," Harry remarked with a nod as Kagome walked away with the strange cat.

Without warning, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came running toward the back of the store where Harry stood.

"Did you see it?" Ron asked insistently, his freckled face flushed in anger.

"What?" Harry inquired at the sudden question and turned to Hermione and Ginny for answers. The two of them began to giggle.

"A cat jumped on him and stole his last Chocolate Frog," Ginny answered when she calmed down.

"It was a black one, right," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Ron answered with a nod, "Did you see it?"

"Sorry, but she just left with her owner," Harry responded.

"Bullocks!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've never seen a cat like that one," Hermione commented, ignoring her boyfriend's outburst, "Did its owner say anything about its breed?"

"We didn't have much time to talk," Harry said, "I believe her cat insisted they leave."

"She spoke to it?" Hermione asked, going more interested in the subject, "Then again I'm not surprised. Many witches and wizards form strong bonds with animals."

"Yeah," Harry commented, quietly recalling the loss of his dear companion and friend, Hedwig. He still didn't get a replacement for her.

The group picked up the rest of their schoolbooks began to walk to the checkout counter. The owner of the mysterious cat was long gone.

"If you're so interested," Ginny interjecting and stopped Hermione's speculations about the feline, "ask her about it when we get back to Hogwarts."

She turned to Harry. "She is a student, right?"

Harry nodded. "I reckon so. We talked about going back for a little while."

"Really? Did see say her year and House?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I'm willing to bet it's not Gryffindor and she looks like a sixth or seventh year to me," Harry answered but wasn't entirely sure.

"Maybe we'll see her in class then," Ginny remarked, "Did she at least tell you her name?

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," Harry answered, "And she's Asian too, if that helps."

"How about we go check on George and Ang in the shop?" Ron suggested, eager to forget all about the cat who bested him out of his chocolate, "They should both be there, yeah?"

"I suppose there's no harm in it," Hermione remarked, "We did finish buying all of our school things."

"Let's go then!" Ginny exclaimed, latching onto Harry's arm.

Harry smiled as he looked down at her. "Sure."

-O0o0O-

After purchasing her book and leaving the bookstore, Kagome ducked into an empty alley with the black kitten still perched on her shoulder. She disappeared for a few minutes before emerging with Mimiru at her side and seamlessly blended in with the rest of the passersby. The two began to speak, communicating in their mother tongue to keep their conversation from prying ears. _The Daily Prophet _was notorious for having their reporters scouting for new stories by any means necessary and the two operatives could not avoid starting an international scandal.

"I told you not to wait up for me if you got hungry," Kagome gently chided Mimiru.

"I didn't," she replied evenly, "I went to fetch you."

Kagome sighed as she shook her head. "Just as well. I was probably going to slip up if I kept talking to the guy. The Wizengamot wouldn't like it if I revealed our positions too early."

"He seemed to think you were a student," Mimiru remarked, "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

The duo walked into the Leaky Cauldron and took the vacant seats by one of the windows facing Muggle London. After ordering their food, they were quickly served and began to eat.

"That boy," Mimiru began, momentarily resting her fork.

"What about him?" Kagome asked, pausing as well.

"His name is Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Mimiru shrugged. "Not personally, but I've heard his name a few times after we first arrived in London. He's the one who defeated that dark wizard, Voldemort or something, a few months ago." She paused to take another bite of her meal. "It's easy to identify him from that peculiar scar on his forehead."

"I see. So he's the one who everyone around here's been talking about, the Boy Who is the Chosen One or something like that," Kagome replied softly before she began eating again. She recalled seeing the lightning bolt shaped mark partially hidden beneath Harry's unruly bangs.

'It's a lot better looking than mine is,' Kagome thought, thinking about the faint bite mark imprinted on her side that resembled an irregularly shaped starburst. At least hers wasn't on permanent display like Harry's.

Mimiru hummed lightly before eating the last of her bangers and mash. "Thinking about taking on a new project?"

"He's not a project," Kagome protested, polishing off the rest of her BLT, "I'm just concerned for our students. The war was really traumatic for most of them especially if they had to fight. We need to take that into consideration if we want to be success in our assignment."

"Duly noted, partner," Mimiru replied, before looking at the menu again, "You want dessert?"

"Sure," Kagome commented, looking through the sweets selection.

"There's something here called 'Battenberg cake'," she suggested, "It looks pretty decent."

"Could we get ice cream to go with it?" Mimiru asked sheepishly.

Kagome smiled. "Sure. Just don't make yourself sick before our first day, okay?"

-O0o0O-

"And you have everything you need?" Kingsley asked the two agents as they stood in front of the magical barrier dividing Platform Nine and Three Quarters from the rest of the train station. It was nearly time for the Hogwarts Express to depart, so most the wizarding families with children attending school had already came and went.

"Yes, all of our luggage has been sent to castle. Everything else we have as carry-ons," Mimiru answered with a snort, shifting the dingy brown messenger bag on her shoulder. Kagome did the same for her ratty yellow backpack she wore.

"You're sending foreign agents on a mission, not your children away to school. You shouldn't be so worked up about it."

"Mimiru!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, she's right," Kingsley interjected with a slight smile, "I will admit that I have grown fond of keeping you both close. I'm almost sad to see you go."

"Same for us," Kagome commented, casting Mimiru a brief warning look when she huffed, "but we can take it from here. It'll be too suspicious if someone sees you on the other side."

"Of course," Kingsley said, "but are you sure you don't want to travel by Floo or Portkey? There's still time if you want to reconsider."

"We'll pass," Kagome responded, "It'll be much better if we ride to school with the students. It'll give us a chance to know what we're up against. "

Kingsley chuckled. "You make it sound as though they're your enemies."

"If Hogwarts is anything like it was in my high school days, that's a more than accurate assumption," Kagome commented with a strained grin.

"Very well," Kingsley stated, "Good luck to you."

When he held out his hand expecting a handshake, Kagome took it and pulled the older man in a hug, tiptoeing to match his impressive height. Mimiru nodded and firmly clapped his shoulder as Kagome pulled away.

"_Ja mata ne_,_ Shushō-san_!" Kagome exclaimed before walking through the barrier with her partner at her side. When they were gone, Kingsley walked way and blended in with the rest of the crowd.

On the other side of the barrier, Kagome gleefully watched all the hustle and bustle of the excited Hogwarts Students as the rushed onto the scarlet red train, saying goodbye to their family and joining their friends. As a rather unconventional figure in the Wizarding World, she never experienced anything like this when she went to school. All of the excitement and energy was very intoxicating.

"Just look at all this! Isn't it fantastic?" Kagome joyfully asked her silent companion.

"Breathtaking," Mimiru answered dryly.

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "Come on. Let's go grab some seats."

Kagome led the way onto the Hogwarts Express and the two began to survey the train cars, looking for a vacant compartment. They didn't garner any attention from the other passengers; everyone seemed to dismiss them as other students.

"These compartments sure do fill up fast," Kagome commented, looking at Mimiru over her shoulder, "We might end up sharing one."

"Let's try going further back," Mimiru suggested, "We might find and empty compartment there."

They walked until they reached the last car and found an empty compartment. The atmosphere seemed to get progressively more somber compared to the earlier cars.

"Not the most excitable bunch, are they?" Kagome commented as she took a seat and placed her backpack next to her. Mimiru took the seat across from her after setting her bag in the overhead compartment.

"So it seems," Mimiru replied. She looked out the window as the train began to move.

"Are you going to look at the scenery all the way to Scotland?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"I know you have a little more reading to do, so it'll entertain me for a while," she replied, looking at Kagome from the side of her eye, "If I get bored, I'll just go to sleep."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a grin as she pulled out the book she purchased form Flourish and Blotts, "but feel free to start a conversation if you want to."

Before Kagome could continue where she left off, the compartment door was throw open. She looked up to see three students, two boys and one girl standing in the middle of them. The boy to the right was a tall and dark-skinned with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes making him a very young man. The other boy was tall and slender boy with sleek white-blond hair cut in a neat, shorts style, cold grey eyes, and a pale complexion with sharp, pointed features. The girl was about a head shorter than the two boys with shoulder length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a hard face.

"I thought for sure this compartment would be empty. Sorry to disturb you both," the girl remarked but didn't sound particularly apologetic.

"There, there, Pans," the dark-skinned boy interrupted before the girl could close the door, "I do see some possibility in this arrangement. You ladies wouldn't mind sharing the compartment with us, would you?"

"Of course," Kagome answered, closing her book, "Please join us."

The three students filed into the compartment and closed the door behind him. The girl sat by Mimiru while the blonde took a seat next to her. The other boy immediately took his place by Kagome, sitting as close to her as he could without looking too forward.

"So what's your name?" he asked Kagome with a charming grin.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered, "And you are?"

"I'm Blaise Zabini."

He held out his hand to her and Kagome did the same, expecting him to initiate a customary handshake. Instead, Blaise gently took her pale hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on her knuckles while looking her directly from his hooded eyes. Kagome fought the urge to blush at the intimate greeting. She'd have to keep an eye on this one. She knew a Don Juan when she saw one and had no doubt he could easily charm the panties off any witch without the use of his wand.

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde stated with a nod.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson," she answered before turning to Mimiru, "And you would be?"

Mimiru turned from the window and briefly assessed the group, quickly bowing her head. "Mimiru Asakawa."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagome remarked with a pleasant grin.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours, love," Blaise stated, "I don't believe I've ever see you at Hogwarts before."

"You haven't. Mimiru and I transferred for this term," Kagome replied, "And would you mind giving me my hand back?"

"Oh sorry," Blaise said as he slowly released it, stroking Kagome's fingers as he let them go, "I didn't realize I had it."

Across from the two of them, Kagome noticed Draco roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me," Kagome began sarcastically, "The sound of my voice captivated you so that forgot about it. Or maybe you were too caught up looking into my eyes?"

Pansy began to laugh heartily. "It looks like your old tricks won't work on this one, Blaise. I think I like her."

"Thanks," Kagome told Pansy, "I've had experience with his type before."

"That may be, but give it time, love," Blaise stated confidently, "The way I see it, you and I will be more than acquainted by the Halloween feast. I do hope you enjoy the chase."

"I'll hold you to it," Kagome halfheartedly responded. The boy will have to give up his pursuit once he found out she was his teacher.

After the introductions, the group settled into a decent conversation although Mimiru and Draco didn't add much to their discourse. During the train ride, Kagome learned that the three students and most of the others toward the rear of the train were in Slytherin House. That made the changed mood make more sense. Kagome knew that particular received more than its fair share of bad publicity due to the members' affiliation with Voldemort. It seemed like the other the Houses and most of the Wizarding World either treated them with scorn or ignored them completely.

'Some of them may have been allied with that dark wizard by choice, but it's totally not fair to punish them all. They're still children. You can't blame them for their upbringing,' Kagome thought. As always, her firm sense of justice was active and she was even more determined to complete her assigned task. She wouldn't stand for any mistreatment of her new students regardless of their House, position, or blood status.

"The train's stopping," Pansy announced when the train came to a smooth stop, "We had better change."

"Think you could give me a hand, Kagome?" Blaise asked in another attempt to get her attention, "I wouldn't want anything to get stuck."

"Not a chance," Kagome responded with quick laugh, "but I give you five points for effort."

"Five?" Pansy questioned incredulously, "At the most, I'd rate him a three."

"Come on, ladies, you know I did better than that," Blaise implored them before turning to Draco, "What do you think, mate? Give me a hand here."

"I'd give him a nine—" Draco began.

Blaise quickly interrupted him. "Thanks."

"—out of one hundred," Draco finished, chuckling as Blaise's expression comically fell.

Kagome giggled at Draco's joke and noticed that he genuinely laughed for the first time since the train started. There was something captivating in his cool grey eyes that resembled lightning struck storm clouds. There were many things hidden in those ashen depths. Then there was the dark aura encompassing his forearm. Although it was considerably faint, Kagome could still detect it. Draco wore long sleeves so she couldn't see whatever was giving off the dark vibes.

'I wonder what it could be.'

"We'll see you guys later," Kagome told the trio.

Pansy nodded before leaving the compartment to change into her school robes. Kagome and Mimiru stood and retrieved their bags to leave their seats as well.

"No matter what House you're in, you can always find a seat by me in the Great Hall, love," Blaise told Kagome with a wink. She playfully rolled her eyes before leaving with Mimiru.

"This year won't be so bad," Blaise commented causing Draco to snort.

"After all that's happened, all you think about is snogging some tart?" he asked skeptically.

Blaise shrugged as he began to put on his robes. "Snogging is a helluva lot better than what you're think about. We're here to have some fun without a madman constantly breathing down our necks. You might was well enjoy it."

"Pardon me if I have a harder time to be quite so jovial," Draco dryly remarked.

When the two boys were finished, Blaise put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulders. "It'll get better. Just wait and see."

Despite himself, Draco smiled. "Watch out, you're starting to sounds like a bloody Hufflepuff."

Blaise punched him in the arm before opening the compartment door. "Let's get going."

-O0o0O-

"You'll tell us when you see her, right?" Hermione asked as she looked around the Great Hall from her seat. The first years were all standing

Everyone around her sighed in exasperation. Their intelligent but intrusive friend spent most of the train ride to Hogwarts ranting about the mysterious cat she, Ron, Ginny, and Harry briefly encountered in Flourish and Blotts. She tried doing research on the strange creature but didn't find anything useful. The only conclusion Hermione came to was to find the owner of the cat to get all the answers she wanted.

"For the last time, yes," Harry mumbled, lazily looking for the Asian girl.

"She's a woman obsessed," Ron commented wryly, "You never should have mentioned that girl and her cat."

"You never should have gotten your chocolate stolen by that cat," Harry countered with a roguish grin.

"I can't help it if the damn thing pounced on me!" Ron protested, "It stole it straight from the packaging. It's a bloody menace!"

After all of the first years were sorted and seated, the petite Asian was still nowhere in seen amongst her peers. At the close of the Sorting, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood, her authoritative presence quieting the sounds of the chatting teens as she gave the usual welcoming address.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she stated with a large, welcoming smile, "As to be expected, there are changes this year to our curriculum and new additions to our staff. Taking the position of our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor is Mimiru Asakawa."

McGonagall paused while the student body waited for the new professor to stand. However, there wasn't a new face sitting with the Hogwarts faculty, only two empty seats. Then the tall doors to the Great Hall opened. A girl who looked no older than thirteen strode into the room with her head held high wearing a white top and a black cardigan paired with a denim skirt. The Great Hall was sent into a stunned silence as she approached the faculty's table and stood in front of one of the empty chairs, holding her hands in front of her and briefly bowing her head.

"In addition to Professor Asakawa," McGonagall resumed her speech, "Kagome Higurashi will be joining our faculty to teach two new elective courses. Demonic Characteristics and Behavior and The Magical History of Eastern Nations."

Another young lady emerged from the hallway and walked to join her colleagues. The petite woman drew a lot of attention with her attractive features, especially her long, smooth legs revealed by her dark green sundress underneath a white sweater and slender shaped feet accented by her white wedge heels.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "That's her, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry answered too shocked to say anything more.

All this time, the girl he thought was just another student at Hogwarts was a new professor. Ron told them to be on the lookout of new teachers coming to Hogwarts, but he never expected someone like her. McGonagall's voice drowned out the rest of his other thoughts.

"Both of these individuals have travelled a great distance from Japan to join us and are more than capable of being instructors despite how they appear. It's my wish that we will all learn to appreciate and accept the cultures that have and those of others."

Harry watched as Kagome fidgeted, standing beside her partner while the Great Hall was uncharacteristically silent. Without warning, he shot to his feet, alerting everyone around him of his movements. He ignored the curious looks from his friends and stared at Kagome from across the room. Locking his emerald orbs with her surprised sapphires, he smiled and began to clap loudly. It was long before he joined by the rest of the Gryffindor table and soon most of Hogwarts were the two new teachers a standing ovation.

Kagome locked eyes with Harry again and smiled, silently taking the boy for being so understanding and welcoming. The war hero nodded and took his seat next to his friends. She noticed Mimiru watching the exchange in the corner of her eye. If she had any questions or comments about it, she was keeping them to herself for now.

When the students were seated, McGonagall spoke again. "Now I believe it is time we feast."

The wide and rich array of foods appeared on each table and the ravenous group dug in, eating heartily. McGonagall sat with her colleagues and shot a pleased look in Kagome's direction.

"That went rather well," Kagome commented when she noticed her employer looking at her.

"Quite," the older woman replied, "Did Kingsley happen to introduce you to Mr. Potter while you were in London?"

"No," Kagome answered, "I met Potter-kun when I was visiting the bookstore in Diagon Alley. We spoke for a while, but I believe he was under the impression that I was a student at the time."

McGonagall smirked. "I can see why. I should tell you that Mr. Potter and his friends have quite the affinity for trouble. You should keep an eye out for them."

'Looks like we have something in common,' Kagome thought.

"I'll be sure to," Kagome replied and returned to her meal. Although she wasn't familiar with all of the English dishes, everything she tried so far tasted so much better than its reputation. However, there were a few odd dishes arranged on the table.

"What is this?" Kagome asked, hesitantly poking at a pie with fish heads protruding from the surface with her fork.

"That's stargazy pie," Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms instructor and Head of the Ravenclaw House, answered in his characteristic squeaky voice, "A Cornish dish and one of my favorites."

"Right." Kagome withdrew her utensil and looked for something safer to try. As soon as she did, Mimiru stabbed a fork into the pie, extracted a small, bite sized piece, and tasted it.

"Sardines," she stated after swallowing the bit of food.

"Yes," the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, commented, "You certainly know your fish, my friend."

"_Kimochi warui_," Kagome commented under her breath, sticking her tongue out at her partner. She giggled when Mimiru pulled the entire pie tin in front of her, swatting the hands of Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Hogwarts key and grounds keeper, when they reached for a piece.

"Blimey!" Hagrid exclaimed, "She certainly likes 'er fish an' all too!"

Kagome shook her head at Mimiru and looked around the table for something else to try. Pomona Sprout, a stout, plump witch who was the Herbology professor and head of the Hufflepuffs, kindly suggested she try a piece of the Shepard's pie.

"It's delicious!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"You're such a sweet thing!" Sprout declared, "If you came to Hogwarts just a few years earlier, you would definitely be in my House."

"I'll have to disagree with you, Pomona," McGonagall interjected, "Kagome's a perfect Gryffindor."

Kagome giggled as the two older women spiritedly squabbled with Flitwick and Slughorn chiming in to say that she would be perfect in either of their Houses as well. Mimiru rolled her eyes and struck a conversation with Hagrid, who did most of the talking.

'Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you've enjoyed what I've written thus far. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Until then, TCB! X3

(edited 02.21.2013)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball – Hello, everyone!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Spastic Freak, Lorelei evans, Ichigo Mirai, heieisbest, PuriPuriBeth, Ayjah, kakashixangela, Mimiru, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Fanfic Fan, Jayne, Guest (1), Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, HarryMafloyPotte, Katarin Kishika, Potter123, DarkLilyAndRose, ShiTsukisan, KagomeMalfoy, Applejax XD, Guest (2), Valleygoat, xXGaurdianHeartXx, Vertigo Venom, HisSecretLover18, and kid love! X3

This installment contains remnants of chapter 2 from the original version of _Demonic Teachings_. Of course, while the events are similar, I spent a lot of time adding in what I liked and changing what I didn't. I hope you appreciate the changes and newly added material.

Also, pardon the shameless plugs, but I recently updated _Fragmented Fate _and _Forgotten Hero_, two of my other crossovers. Check them out if you have the time! XD

_**Chapter 2: Sudden Encounters! The DADA Practical Exam**_

_**Present  
**__**Tuesday evening, September 1, 1998**__**  
**_

"A professor, Blaise?" Pansy asked the boy by her side with a crooked grin on her face, "You have your work cut out for you. I don't think you'll be able to bag this one."

Blaise scoffed, undiscouraged by Higurashi's newly announced position. "Pans, I believe you're grossly underestimating me. This is nothing that I can't handle."

"Even after what happened on the train?" she replied incredulously, "Higurashi obviously isn't as clueless as the girls you usually consort with, and she's a teacher on top of that. If anything, she's out of your league and definitely out of your age range."

"Oh please. That won't be a deciding factor," Blaise countered with a devious smirk, "She's in her early twenties at the most. Believe me, this is only a minor setback. Kagome is still as good as mine."

Theodore Nott, who was listening in on the conversation from the other side of the table, chimed in, "Then I suppose you'll both be snogging in her office in between classes?"

"Really, Theo?" Blaise remarked, "You should know that's much too tame for me."

"Terribly sorry," Theo replied with a roll of his eyes, "Would you prefer doing it in the Great Hall when she's making her evening rounds?"

"Still too tame," Blaise quipped.

"On the Quidditch pitch?" Pansy suggested, "Or perhaps in the Infirmary?"

Theo grinned. "Now that would give Madam Pomfrey a real shock!"

Draco snorted as he poked around his dinner plate. "You are all depraved."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it, mate!" Blaise told him, "As if you've never thought of it. The excitement of sneaking around campus, sampling the forbidden fruit unknown to most Hogwarts students?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and pointedly flicked his eyes toward the faculty table at the front of the Great Hall. He certainly hoped that Blaise was just being overly dramatic, and no one in their right mind desired any of the Hogwarts staff in that way.

"Alright, I will admit that most our professors are far too overripe, and Asakawa is no more than seedling in that analogy," Blaise amended, "but Kagome is fresh and waiting to be plucked." He paused and groaned heatedly.

"I do hope she'll give me detention. I need so much of her correction."

"Oh dear!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy fanned herself, appearing hot and bothered by Blaise's declaration. He almost wished the dark-skinned boy continued to ignore him like he did in their early years of school if this kind of conversation was all he had to discuss.

A small pang of hurt and guilt rushed through him as Draco was reminded of late friend and companion, Vincent Crabbe, one of the Wizarding War's many casualties. He appeared to be his lackey and was in a sense, but he was a dear friend above all else. As a result of that tragedy in combination with many others, Gregory Goyle, his other friend, didn't return to Hogwarts and went to live with some relatives in Sussex for the time being. Draco understood the need for him to take a short break, and the two continued to exchange letters on occasion.

"Hey," Pansy said as she nudged Draco in the arm, "Are you okay, love?"

"You barely touched that French-y cake you like so much," Theo added.

Draco snorted. "It's called _dacquoise_, peasant."

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yep, he's perfectly fine, French-y bastard."

Despite himself, Draco smiled as the chatter typical to the Slytherin table ensued as he took a bite of the meringue cake. Even with the aftermath of the Wizarding War, his housemates were still the same, and that was mildly comforting.

-O0o0O-

Kagome and Mimiru strode down the Hogwarts corridors, trying to find their conjoined offices and private rooms. After the welcome feast was over and the Prefects ushered the rest of the student body to their dormitories, the two Japanese professors were invited by Hagrid to join him in his home on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest for some after dinner drinks and conversation. When Hagrid was completely sloshed, the duo helped the friendly half giant into bed before leaving and entering the castle. However, because of the constantly changing staircases and immense size of the castle, they quickly lost their way back.

"I thought our rooms were down this hallway. We were here just a few weeks ago," Kagome whined, nearly ready to pull her hair out.

"This place is huge! I can't believe we're lost, and the term hasn't even started yet!"

"I would agree," Mimiru stated, her arms crossed over her chest, "Navigating through it is very agitating."

Kagome weakly chuckled. "Well, on the bright side, as professors we won't get in trouble for being out after curfew!"

"Strangely, that does little to comfort me," Mimiru replied, turning to the side to hide the roll of her eyes.

"I saw that!" Kagome playfully scolded, lightly rapping her companion on top of the head.

They didn't wander for much longer when someone called out to the two of them.

"Professors!" an excited female voice shouted.

Kagome and Mimiru turned to see a bushy haired girl accompanied by a lanky ginger teen walking toward them.

"Looks like we have company," Mimiru commented with a small, amused grin.

Kagome immediately noted the rare expression on her partner's face. "Do you know them?"

"I snatched some chocolate off the red-haired one, but he shouldn't recognize me," she answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, recalling that day in the bookstore. 'I think those two were sitting next to Potter-kun in the Great Hall. They might the friends that McGonagall-sama mentioned with that affinity for trouble.'

"Hello, professors," the girl greeted Kagome and Mimiru with a charming smile when she and her companion stopped in front of them, "Welcome to Hogwarts and thank you for coming to teach us this term. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," the boy stated with a firm nod.

"Nice to meet you both," Kagome replied before asking, "You're both Prefects, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione answered proudly, "From Gryffindor House."

"In that case, do you think you could tell us how to get to the fifth floor's east wing?" Kagome asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, "I think a staircase switched around on us and we got a little lost."

Ron chuckled. "You're more than a little lost."

"We'll show you the way," Hermione said and quickly took the lead with Kagome trailing a few footsteps behind her. Mimiru and Ron brought up the rear, each walking behind the girl they were with.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong," Kagome began, "but you see a bit anxious, Granger-chan."

"Well, I am!" Hermione admitted, "You two are the youngest instructors in Hogwarts history not to mention the only ones to travel from so far outside of Europe. It's practically amazing!"

"Oh, thank you, I suppose," Kagome awkwardly responded. Hermione was more excited about this development than she first thought.

"You're most welcome!" Hermione continued, "I did a little research on Asian spells and charms in my spare time, but they don't all translate directly into Latin, and I could never get the pronunciation just right. Meeting Japanese witches is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Ah," Mimiru uttered, lightly dropping her fist into her opened palm, "An _otaku_."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Granger-san is an _otaku_," she clarified.

"Oh, what does that mean?" Hermione asked, eager to learn more about the foreign term.

"It's just a person who's really interested in a particular subject like you are in foreign magic!" Kagome interjected before Mimiru could answer. She knew the blunt girl wouldn't hesitate to label their student a highly obsessive fangirl without any thought of the repercussions.

Hermione blushed, bashfully tucking her hair behind her ear. "Like I said, this is a very rare chance for us. I'd like to learn as much as possible from both of you."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Kagome told her reassuringly, "I hope all of our students are just as zealous!"

The quartet continued walking until Hermione stopped in from of the passage Kagome and Mimiru were looking for.

"Well, here we are," she announced, "I'll be looking forward to both of your classes. The same for you too, right Ronald?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so."

"Thanks for helping us," Kagome stated, "See you in class."

Mimiru nodded and bowed, holding her hands in front of her. Then the two professors departed, recognizing their surroundings and finding the portraits leading to their rooms, as Ron and Hermione went in the opposite direction.

"I think you scared them off with all of your rambling," Ron commented.

"I most certainly did not!" Hermione protested, "Professor Higurashi certainly appreciated my enthusiasm."

"Maybe," he countered, "but the other one looked like she could care less."

"Please refer to her by her proper name, Ronald," his girlfriend insisted, "She is our professor and deserves your respect."

"I can't help it," he replied, "How can I do that when she looks years younger than Ginny? She can't be older than a third or fourth year."

"It is irrelevant what she looks like. If she's here, then she must be qualified to be here," Hermione reasoned, "I don't know much about schooling in Asia, but Professor Asakawa must have been brilliant student to make it this far so quickly."

"What about Higurashi?" Ron asked, "Harry said she was the one he spoke to in the bookstore. I don't she just happened to find him like that. Pretty shifty if you ask me."

"That doesn't matter. Whatever reason she has for getting acquainted with Harry, I'm all for it," Hermione answered, "And she must have been just as accomplished as Professor Asakawa was when she was her age. If anything, that makes me even more interested in getting to know her. She must have all sorts of experience and know so much advanced magic!"

Ron teased, grinning widely, "Jealous, love?"

"Of course not!" Hermione cried indignantly, "I can admire the accomplishments of other witches without feeling envious of them."

She huffed and turned away from Ron with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I'm going to do rounds down in the dungeons. You take the opposite end."

"Alright," Ron replied, but Hermione already began walking away.

He sighed before doing as he was told. He didn't understand why she was so miffed when he was only joking. A normal girlfriend would have suggested that they ditch their Prefect duties for the remainder of the night and snog in an empty classroom. Hermione was definitely not a normal girlfriend.

-O0o0O-

Harry yawned as he sat up on his bed ready for the first day of classes to start. Unfortunately, he wasn't dwelling in the familiar Gryffindor Tower like he did in all his previous years at Hogwarts. All eighth years were living in shared housing located in a section of renovated rooms due to their small numbers.

'At least we're still divided amongst our Houses,' he thought. He couldn't imagine having to share a room with anyone other than the fellow lions he grew up with.

"Morning," Ron grumbled from the adjacent bed, his ginger hair sticking up in all places.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked with a grin, "You and Hermione spend the whole night snogging?"

Ron snorted. "I wish. Spent the whole night doing routine Prefect duty I'm afraid. But we did run into those new professors during our rounds."

"Yeah?" Harry replied, standing out of bed and getting dressed for the day as Ron did the same.

"They were drifting around the castle last night, and we had to show them to their portraits," he answered.

He paused, looked at Harry inquisitively, and added, "You didn't know that girl was teaching here, did you?"

"I had no clue," he responded, "When she said she'd be at Hogwarts, I thought she was a student." Harry pulled on his yellow and burgundy tie, finishing his morning preparations. "We've had a lot of teachers at Hogwarts, but none of them ever looked like that."

"You got that right. The both of them are pretty abnormal," Ron commented, "Hermione's convinced they're both brilliant."

"I reckon they have to be if they're supposed to be teaching us."

As the two boys walked to the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but recall the day he met Higurashi in Flourish and Blotts. He didn't disclose all of the details of their meeting despite how much Hermione pressed for them. There was still a clear image in his head of the petite Asian reaching for the dusty book as she stood on the very tips of her toes. It would have been easy for her to perform a simple levitation spell to retrieve it before he did—with a wand or otherwise—if she was a talented as everyone assumed.

'Could she be a Squib?'

Harry immediately shook off that thought. As many flaws as there were in his intuition, he could tell there was something about her.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, calling his attention.

Harry blinked as he automatically took his seat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, unaware they already traveled this far. "What?"

Ron shook his head before pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes. "I asked if you looked at your schedule yet, mate."

"Oh. Not yet."

After removing the parchment from his pocket, Harry took his wand and lightly tapped it. He didn't expect his schedule to be much different from Ron's or any other eighth year excluding a few elective courses. In addition to sharing a dormitory, all eighth year students were required to attend classes together regardless of House.

Within seconds, the ink appeared on the parchment revealing Harry's schedule with all of the course names and classroom locations listed underneath each weekday. Herbology, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures were scheduled on Mondays; Charms and Potions on Tuesdays; Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and Demonic Characteristics and Behavior (DCB) on Wednesdays; The Magical History of Eastern Nations, Charms, and Potions on Thursdays; and Herbology, DADA, and DCB on Fridays.

"Looks like we have both of those new professors today," Harry remarked, folding the parchment and putting it back in his pocket.

"But you have a free period before that," Ron commented, tapping his own schedule in frustration, "I got History of Magic after breakfast."

Harry leaned over and looked at his friend's schedule, nodding when he saw the anomaly. He turned to Hermione, who was seated close to them but conversing with Ginny and Parvati Patil, and tapped shoulder, asking about the schedule difference.

"You don't have History of Magic because Professor Higurashi's history class counts for the same credit," she explained, "I'm also taking it, but I have Arithmancy instead of a free period after breakfast."

Harry chuckled at the demanding look on Hermione's face. "Sorry, Hermione, but no number of Galleons will get me to take that class."

"Fine," she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "It's no concern of mine if you want to waste your morning away."

Ron snorted. "As soon as I can change my schedule, I'll be right with you, mate."

"Honestly," Hermione interjected, "How can you sit around all morning and not take advantage of our last opportunity to take classes at Hogwarts?"

"Quite easily," Ron answered flatly.

"Think you could give me a wakeup call before Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry added, intentionally jabbing his friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're late for our first class, I will not put in a good word for you."

When she finished her breakfast, Hermione stood and joined a group of Ravenclaws walking to the main corridor who were also in her morning class.

"You better get going too, mate," Harry told Ron with a cheeky grin.

Ron groaned and stood to his feet, grabbing a piece of toast before leaving the Great Hall.

"Harry," Ginny gently called out to him, smiling sweetly.

"Ginny," he replied, "Do you have a free period?"

"No, I've got Charms," she answered, sounding disappointed, "Walk me to class?"

"Sure."

Harry stood and held Ginny's hand as they walked out of the Great Hall, pushing pass the other students heading for class.

-O0o0O-

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kagome asked Mimiru again, curiously leaning over the neko's desk. She sighed when her partner remained silent.

"Stop being so secretive! I told you what I'm doing in class today," she urged her, reaching out and ruffling the neko's hair, "You've kept me in the dark since breakfast, so spill!"

Mimiru sighed and gingerly flipped open a manila folder containing today's lesson plan, not bothering to fix her hair.

"As we agreed, first through third years will deal with theory and physical strengthening in the fall and move to practical applications in the spring. Because of this, their assessment test during their first class will be written," she stated, "All later years will have practical assessment tests tailored to their current skill level. Once all those are done, I'll take it from there."

"Now was that so hard?" Kagome remarked with a wide grin.

Mimiru returned it despite her deadpanned response. "Painstakingly."

"Let's hope everything goes as smoothly as possible," Kagome stated, "The Ministry's planning to send an Auror evaluation team to pick up our first reports by the end of the week. Despite what they said before, they seem like they're waiting for us to screw up." She sighed and stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The last thing I want is to give them a reason to interfere. We'll never get any real work done if they do."

Mimiru snorted. "There's nothing they can do that we cannot handle."

Kagome chuckled and replied, "That's my fearless partner!" She unfolded her arms and rushed for the classroom exit.

"See you later!" she called out just as the third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed inside the classroom behind her. Mimiru nodded before walking to the head of the classroom, waiting for everyone to arrive before she addressed them.

Kagome continued down the corridor, heading to her own class. Ahead of her, she saw Harry giving a redheaded girl a small hug before watching her leave the hallway for her classroom. When he turned and spotted her as well, Kagome grinned and walked up to meet him.

"Good morning, professor," he greeted her amiably.

"Good morning, Potter-kun," she returned just as warmly, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Harry shrugged. "I have a free period."

"I'll take your word for it," Kagome answered, "I happen to have a class to teach, so I can't speak with you long."

"I'll walk you," Harry suggested and hastily added, "That is if you want me too."

"Of course," she answered and began walking with Harry at her side.

As the two walked, Harry continually glanced at the unconventional professor. The first thing he noticed was the absence of normal wizarding robes. Kagome wore a simple Hufflepuff yellow tank top with a modest V-shaped neckline and a layered grey skirt. Her black hair was tied back in a messy bun with a few strands left hanging on the side of her face. Harry blushed lightly before looking away. Kagome's physical appeal did not diminish now that he knew she was one of his teachers.

"I'm sorry for our first meeting," Kagome said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned.

"I'm sorry for not being completely honest when I told you that I would be at Hogwarts this year," she clarified, turning to look at her companion, "My employment here had to be kept a secret until McGonagall-sama formally introduced me and my partner."

"Oh," he replied, "No big deal. So in the bookstore…"

"That was a total accident! I didn't even knew you were a student until you told me," Kagome answered with a giggle, "I suppose I should also thank you for what you did last night. I have to admit I was a little nervous when it got so quiet!"

Harry grinned. "You're welcome." He paused cautiously before asking his next question.

"So how old are you?" He blanched when Kagome began to laugh.

"I didn't mean anything by it! It's just that you look so young and all. Much younger than anyone who's ever been a professor here…"

"Calm down! I'm not offended. I turned twenty-one on the 18th of August," she answered, "How about you?"

"I made eighteen on July 31st."

"I figured as much. Well, this is my stop," Kagome announced as she halted in front of an opened classroom door. Inside, her students were a bit rowdy considering their teacher was a little late but not uncontrollable.

"I should see you by the end of the day, right?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, Kago—I mean Professor Higurashi," Harry replied, ducking his head at his slipup. This would still take some getting used to especially now that he knew she was only three years older than him.

"_Ja mata ne_!" Kagome quietly exclaimed before walking into her classroom, alerting the attention of her students.

Just before Harry closed the door her class, he heard Kagome cheerfully call the class of fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to order. Despite being from two rival Houses, her disposition began to quell the usual tension between them. He smiled faintly; she would make a good addition to Hogwarts.

-O0o0O-

Mimiru sat on top of her desk, nonchalantly digging in her ear with her pointer finger as she kicked her legs back and forth. Her first class of third year students wasn't so bad. They all finished their assessment exam with time to spare, so she spent the rest of the class period answering as many questions as she could. The class coming next would be more of a challenge than their juniors.

'These are the eighth year students, most of whom fought in the Second Wizarding War,' she thought as she withdrew her finger, 'As upperclassmen, they are required to take the field exam regardless of past experiences but I took that into account. I wouldn't want it to be too easy for them to complete.'

After a few more minutes of waiting, students began to file into the classroom and take their seats. Among them, Mimiru noted three she remembered from the bookstore. Hermione took a seat on the front row, nodding in greeting with a smile. The less ambitious Harry and Ron sat four rows behind her. Within a few minutes, more and more students from Hogwarts' four Houses filled in the empty seats. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws mixed amongst themselves while the Slytherins occupied an isolated corner.

When the final bell rang, Mimiru pushed herself off of the desk and landed with thump on the stone floor. Her students watched in curious silence as the professor walked to the chalkboard on the far right of her desk and wrote her name on the black surface twice: first as Asakawa Mimiru-sensei and again as Professor Mimiru Asakawa. After she finished writing her name, Mimiru turned to the class and began to speak in a loud and clear monotone.

"My name is Asakawa Mimiru. You may address me as Asakawa-sensei or Professor Asakawa; I have neither preferences nor any other titles. I am sure that most of you have questions for me and, before I officially begin with my planned lesson, I will try to answer your questions to the best of my ability.

"Raise your hand, and I will address you," Mimiru continued, "State your name and House before asking your question, so I can learn your names." Many hands went up and, of course, Hermione's was the first. Mimiru pointed in her direction signaling Hermione to speak.

"I'm Hermione Granger from Gryffindor House. How were you able to be appointed to this position?" she asked, "A new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has been appointed every year; all for different reasons."

Although she knew that Kagome's and Mimiru's appointment wasn't possible without McGonagall's approval, Hermione wanted to know what kind of skills they both had for ones so young.

"I was appointed by the Japanese Minister of Magic as was Higurashi-sama after your Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt personally sought the aid of our Ministry," Mimiru answered, "The appointment was then approved by McGonagall-sama and the Wizengamot." She pointed to the next student, a Hufflepuff sitting on the row behind Harry and Ron.

"Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff," he said, "How are you going to teach this class this year since we are eighth years?"

"The way I will instruct this course depends on the results of a pre-examination I have prepared specifically for this class." Mimiru pointed to the final student she wanted to address before she proceeded.

"Pansy Parkinson. Slytherin. What this is pre-examination you have planned?" the Slytherin girl asked.

"Another good question," she said with a small smirk, "and a perfect way to bring us into our lesson."

Mimiru walked back to her desk and knelt down behind it, picking up a small white box as she stood. When she stood in the head of the classroom once more, she reached inside the box and picked up a white circular sticker about three inches in diameter.

"This is a special seal that was altered to use during your exam," she explained, "I will attach one to each of your robes. Once I do, the seal cannot be removed by anyone other than me until your exam is over."

Mimiru walked around the room and placed a seal on her students one by one. A few immediately tried to take them off, but, as she stated, it adhered to their clothing and refused to move.

When she placed them on the two last students, Lavender Brown and Parvati, both girls noted a sudden change in the seals.

"They changed colors," Lavender said when the stark white seals became light blue in color.

"Yes," Mimiru commented and began walking to the front of the class.

"The color of these seals is an indication of your hit points," she continued. By the time she stopped, Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air.

"Yes, Granger-san?" Mimiru addressed the young witch.

"What do you mean by hit points, Professor?" Hermione asked, "Are you referring to Muggle video games?"

"Indeed," Mimiru answered, "For those of you who aren't familiar with video games, a playable character has a certain amount of hit points which are deducted after the character is dealt damage. After all the hit points have been exhausted, the character is dead."

She paused before continuing. "For your examination, as I cannot allow you to die, the seal will serve as a medium and absorb all the damage dealt to you. However, be forewarned. That does not mean you will not be able to feel any physical pain."

"So how do these things work?" Seamus asked before hastily adding his name and House.

"As I was saying, the seal gives you a total of three hit points and changes color to indicate the number of hit points that remain. The seal is currently blue indicating that you have not sustained any damage. When the seal is yellow, you are slightly hurt with two hit points remaining. When the seal is red, you have sustained critical damage with one hit point remaining. The seal will return to its original white after all hit points have been lost. The number of points lost varies depends on the strength of the attack, so take care," she explained, "To make things more interesting, a number will also appear on the seal ranging from -50 to 100 after it returns to its original color. The last student from each House to finish the exam will have points awarded to their House equal to the number on his or her seal."

"And the exam?" Hermione probed.

"As for the examination, it's really quite simple," Mimiru said and her dual colored eyes glimmered with mischief, "I was told that a past professor of yours had his final exam in the form of an obstacle course. My exam is similar except it's a game called 'Onigokko', Japanese for 'Demon Chase'. It's somewhat like a game of tag. You will all be separated into random locations on the exam field and confronted by several creatures and beings, some you have encountered and some you have not. Defend yourselves using what you have learned throughout your studies and experiences until all your hit points have been exhausted.

"And last but not least, no game of 'Onigokko' is complete without the demon, the one in the game who is 'it'. I will be playing that role and as such will be one of the obstacles you must overcome. If you fail in a battle against me, all your hit points will be lost. So please refrain from holding back your abilities. My assessment on your abilities will not be accurate if you do. Is that understood?"

Most of her students responded favorably, confident in their ability to complete the exam with flying colors.

"Well then," Mimiru commented after observing the reaction from the class, "Quite the confident group. I look forward to seeing all of your strength."

Curiously, Harry watched the small professor close her eyes and crack her knuckles, grinning manically. As she moved her hands, her nails noticeably elongated and sharpened to fine tips. When she opened her eyes; they also changed, becoming hardened and catlike. She opened her mouth to speak, the peaks of her canines easy to detect.

'Fangs?' Harry thought absently.

"_Boku wa oni desu_," she drawled in a deep ominous tone.

In an instant, Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook digging into his navel and pulling him through time and space. When the feeling dissipated, he landed on the ground with a hard thud. He winced as he stood up, rubbing his sore bottom.

"What is this place?" he said to himself. His current setting was reminiscent of the Forbidden Forest but was sure he wasn't there.

"Harry!"

Before he could react, Harry immediately tackled back onto the ground engulfed in a large hug.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, relieved there was someone he knew nearby. She removed herself from the boy and sat up on the ground next to him.

"I'm so glad I found you. Have you seen, Ron?" Hermione asked pointedly, "I only got here a few moments ago, and you're the first person I found."

Harry shook his head. "Same for me. I just got here myself."

Hermione sighed at his answer.

"So, in addition to serving the purpose Professor Asakawa explained to us, these seals were also Portkeys activated after she said that incantation," she surmised, gingerly tracing the edges of the label, "An somewhat advanced technique and very clever. She definitely caught me off guard with that one."

"Me too," Harry said with a nod, "We should try to find the others. We don't know what else Asakawa has planned, so I reckon it would be best to regroup and figure out what do from there."

"Right!" Hermione said as she stood. She gave Harry her hand and helped her fellow Gryffindor up. When they on their feet, both made their way deeper into their surroundings, intent on finding their friends.

-O0o0O-

Mimiru stalked throughout the wooded area of the exam field with a surprised look on her face.

"Some of them fell already. I thought for sure they would last longer than this," she thought aloud, feeling somewhat disappointed. She was hoping for more of a challenge.

"Well, if it isn't the professor herself," a gruff voice called out to her.

Mimiru snorted and turned away from the direction it came in. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Koga grinned as threw his arm over the neko's shoulders, playfully poking her cheek. "Don't be like that! You should be grateful I came all this way to help you out."

"Believe me, I would not have missed you if you chose not to show up," she said before pulling away from his lax grip.

"So how have they been faring?"

"Not as good as I thought," Koga answered, "Their magic is more than competent than I expected, but their choices are predictable and most of their strength and stamina is below even the average human's. That being said, it's easy to tell the difference between those with actual combat experience and those without it. The ones that have it are very good, better than some of our candidates at the Auror Academy." He sighed. "Looks like the learning gap is pretty steep."

"I expected as much," Mimiru inferred with a nod, thoughtfully placing her hand on her chin, "Combat wizardry requires more improvisation and quick thinking, more so that's involved in traditional dueling. It would be easy to tell who's accustomed to such situations. How about their teamwork?"

"How do you think?" Koga countered, "These eighth years may be clumped together, but their loyalty lies with colors on their robes."

Mimiru hummed thoughtfully. "I was aware of that but hoped the current situation would at least change it momentarily." She looked at the wolf demon expectantly.

"Do you think you can get me a full assessment complied by the end of the week?"

As the Head of Japan's Auror Headquarters in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one of the main directors of the Auror Academy, Koga was more than capable of compiling a thorough report on her students.

"I suppose I could if you ask me nicely," he answered with a cheeky grin, one fang over his bottom lip.

Mimiru's eyebrow twitched. "I'll do it myself."

Koga sighed, raising his arms and clasping his hands behind his head. "What's with you two? I swear you and that sister of yours act like you don't like me."

"Of course we do. You're just too childish for you own good," Mayaru announced as she stepped into the clearing, approaching the two demons.

"You look like you're about finished," Mimiru commented, giving her sister all of her attention.

Mayaru nodded. "I'm heading out. You should be able to dismantle the plants on your own."

"Of course," Mimiru answered, "I'll have them shipped back to you as soon as possible."

"Don't bother," Mayaru replied, "One of your colleagues seemed interested in cultivating them herself." She chuckled at the dry look on Mimiru's face.

"Of course I'm coming back to give her my assistance!" she added, "I would be liable for any repercussions if I didn't.

Koga huffed and turned away from the two felines. "Geez, I can see when I'm not wanted."

Mayaru rolled her eyes before reaching for Koga's tail and pulling it. "Just do your job."

"I hate it when you do that!"

She smirked. "I know."

"Don't get too frisky. You're not my type," Koga wryly retorted before skulking back into their surroundings before either neko could reply.

"Anyway, I'll be back by the end of the week with all of the data you need," Mayaru stated, "Perhaps you, Kagome-sama, and I can have lunch?"

"I'll pass," Mimiru replied, "I'll be busy."

"You think that you would put in some time to for your older sister," Mayaru quipped with a knowing grin on her face.

Mimiru scoffed before dashing off, deeper into the surrounding flora. "You would."

-O0o0O-

"We've been walking for ages," Harry complained.

"It hasn't been that long," Hermione argued and continued to move.

The two sent Patronuses periodically during their trek but still haven't found Ron or any of their other peers. Fortunately, their seals were still blue in color.

While navigating their way through the terrain, the duo encountered many creatures and beasts impeding their pursuit. Some were easy to handle like a group of fire crabs menacing cracking their claws or pixies trying to steal their wands and cause a little mischief. Others were more difficult class XXXX and XXXXX creatures. They just barely managed to escape a group of Kelpies and other aquatic beasts when they passed a dark blue lagoon. There were also strange, fluttering pieces of cloth stalking them throughout the woods, possibly Dementors or Lethifolds. Both teens were alert, watching for any sign of danger.

"Harry! Hermione!"

The two turned to see Neville Longbottom running toward them, panting heavily with his robes torn in several places. His seal was red, but other than that he looked completely fine.

"What happened to you, Neville?" Hermione asked as she rushed to aid their friend. Harry was right behind her.

"It was completely mad!" Neville exclaimed, "I ended up with Seamus, Dean, and some Hufflepuffs. We traveled together and picked up some others along the way. Once we formed a larger group, this…woman appeared in front of us in the fog."

"A woman?" Hermione repeated, "A witch?"

Neville shook his head. "We thought so at first, but something was off about her. She was too pale and didn't answer us when we spoke. She wasn't facing us either, so we were ready to defend ourselves when she started to slip off her clothes." The bashful boy paused, a dark red blush decorating his face.

"What happened next?" Hermione pressed.

"She had this really big snake tattoo from her neck down to her…well—her bottom," Neville answered, "When she didn't respond, some of us attacked her, but she didn't even move. Then the tattoo began to lift off her skin and slithered off her body. It was huge! And, all of sudden, we were surrounded by snakes. Bloody hell, I swear some of them crawled from out of her body!"

Hermione and Harry both cringed at the graphic explanation. They never encountered anything like that before.

"We tried to hold them off, but we had to retreat. There were so many of them that we ended up being scattered all over," Neville continued, "Some us that fell behind, and she ended up taking all of their hit points."

"What happened when they lost all their hit points?" Harry asked, extremely apprehensive about all the possible outcomes.

"They died just like that," Neville answered, noticeably shaken, "Well, I reckon it's not really dying, but, when they got hit, they got all pale and white before they disappeared." He stopped speaking and winced, grasping his right upper arm.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked and pushed up Neville's sleeve without waiting for answer. Even though he appeared to be in great pain, there was no visible cut or wound on the appendage.

"One of the snakes managed to bite me," Neville replied, "It hurt like hell, but there was no blood or anything."

"Just like Asakawa said," Harry grimly mused, "We're not dying, but we sure as hell can feel like it."

"Sounds right to me," Neville commented.

"If that's the case, everyone must be transported back to the classroom after their hit points are gone, right? That is the only logical explanation," Hermione stated, speaking mostly to herself.

"Did you see Ron with the others?" she asked Neville urgently, growing increasingly worried.

"I don't remember seeing 'im," he answered with a sympathetic look, "I lost track of everyone when we ran away, and I know he wasn't with us before that. Sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, placing a confronting hand on Hermione's shoulder, "If he's gotten into any trouble he couldn't handle, at least we know he'll end up right we started."

Hermione nodded before composing herself and pressing on. "Let's keep moving."

The trio continued walking forward, conquering all obstacles in their path. However, their fatigue began to become apparent, and it was getting harder for them to make sufficient progress as they advanced.

They approached a thicket with bushels of large, overgrown plants obscuring d most of their view. After using charms to cut away the unruly plant life, they saw a mostly barren area containing gnarled, stretches of unknown vegetation.

"What are these, Neville?" Harry asked the boy; he was a Herbology expert after all.

"I dunno," he said, "I've never seen plants like these before."

He stepped closer to get a better look. Suddenly, he fell back on his bottom, his face ashen.

"What is it?" Hermione asked the disturbed boy.

Neville said nothing but pointed toward the plants he was cowering from. Upon closer inspection, their peers could be seen tangled in the vines of the ghastly looking plants and firmly plastered to the ground. The vines covered their bodies any and everywhere they could reach, deeply embedding their tendrils into the flesh of all exposed areas. They viciously delved into unprotected pant legs and arm holes, even pushing their way into opened mouths to take root.

Luckily, their apparent suffering didn't last long. Their seals changed from blue to ranges of yellow then red before becoming pure white. As soon as they did, their peers faded in to nothingness, only leaving behind the hellish, writhing plants.

"Ah!" Neville screamed and tried to shuffle away from the plants.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, but it was too late.

A vine began to twist itself around Neville's leg and dove into his flesh. He tried to reach for his wand, but another grabbed hold of his arm, curling tightly and digging into his wrist. As he struggled, the color began to drain from his face as his seal simultaneously grew paler until it was a shade of light pink.

Hermione reacted quickly, pointing her wand at the vile creeper.

"_Diffindo_!" she shouted. The vines were slashed from Neville's body and landed in innumerable pieces around them. A few fragments landed on Hermione's sleeves, but she shook most of them off before kneeling down to help Neville up.

Before the duo could raise, the cut pieces of vine began to move with renewed vigor. They drove themselves into the soil before attaching to Hermione and Neville growing at an alarming rate.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry cried, but severing the plants only made matters worse. Each severed piece of vine spawned several more.

Neville, who was in poor condition to being with, began to fade out of sight as Hermione's seal turned yellow then red. Using what strength she had left, Hermione grasped her wand in a shaky grip and mumbled a spell.

"_Everte Statum,_" she whispered, and Harry was sent flying back away from her and Neville, forcing him to leave them behind.

He landed on his stomach a long distance away from the spot where Hermione and Neville were being drained. Harry stood to his feet and tried to find the direction he came from, but there were no clues left behind. He stopped and looked down at his seal. It was still blue in color and proof that he was untouched. He couldn't help but be extremely frustrated with Hermione's actions. She sacrificed her fate to save him from certain demise.

'A death that isn't a real death,' Harry had to remind himself. Before he could move forward, a particularly unwelcomed voice called out to him.

"You still around, Potter?"

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he turned to face the Slytherin. As he approached him, he noticed that his seal was yellow, and his appearance was a little less than perfect.

"So where's your posse?" Malfoy sneered, "Did you abandon them? Not very noble of the famous Harry Potter."

"Shut up!" Harry shouted and pulled out his wand. He may have spoken on behalf of his family during the postwar trials, but there was still a lot of bad blood between the two of them. Malfoy was still the same sniveling little git Harry knew for years, and nothing would change that.

"You're alone too, so how is that any different?" Harry continued harshly, "I guess you're still caught up in your old habits. How many times did you abandon your so-called friends to save your own skin?"

Malfoy's face hardened as he mercilessly whipped out his wand. Harry knew the comment was a low blow, but, at this point, he didn't care.

"You bastard!"

"_Yare yare_. You are the only two remaining in the exam, and you turn on each other," Asakawa stated before emerging from the shadows, standing a few meters away from the two boys. Harry quickly turned his wand from Malfoy and set his sights on her, the instigator of this entire predicament.

"What happened to everyone?" Harry demanded, his grip on his wand tight.

"You shall find out soon enough," she replied, "I'll send you to them myself."

"And just what are you going to do?" Malfoy queried, also taking a defensive stance against the girl.

"I am the demon, and I have caught my prey," she answered cryptically, "You put up a good fight to make it this far, but the game is over and you both have lost."

Harry and Malfoy sent spell after spell at Asakawa, but she dodged each one before disappearing from sight. She appeared behind them in an instant, breaking the boys' only defense. Harry found an opening and ran as fast as he could, leaving Malfoy behind.

Asakawa crooked her neck and frowned in the direction he went before turning to Malfoy who remained frozen in his spot. She briefly placed her fingertips to his neck before pulling her arm back and striking with absolute precision. Malfoy gasped for air as her claws pierced his neck, cutting his crucial blood vessels.

When she withdrew her claws, Asakawa turned away and began to walk as Malfoy fell to his knees and disappeared behind her.

-O0o0O-

Harry continued running even after he Malfoy's pained screams reached his ears. They only made him run faster. When he paused to catch his breath, a familiar voice called out to him from behind, one he was steadily starting to hate.

"Cowardice does not become you."

"I am not a coward!" Harry asserted through clenched teeth. He turned and looked directly into Asakawa's dual colored eyes. She began circling him like a predator trying to intimidate its next kill.

"Maybe not. Perhaps you utilized the weakness of your enemy," she suggested, saying the last word with disgust, "to execute your own escape."

She paused and sighed. "Honestly, is your rivalry the only thing that matters to you in a situation like this?"

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Asakawa. She arched one thin eyebrow and didn't attempt to shield herself.

"_Everte Statum!_" he shouted. As expected, the spell made Asakawa fly back in the air, but the movement of her body were completely under her control. She twirled in the air and landed onto her feet land with inhuman grace only a short distance away.

"Your power is great, but your magic will not be so effective on me," Asakawa told Harry, "You have lost, Potter."

As she slowly raised her right hand, Harry watched mesmerized when flames began to lick and engulf the points of her claws before immersing her entire palm in dark red fire. She slashed her hand downwards and lines of fire spiraled in Harry's direction.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted, but the shield charm did not work. The flames were undeterred and made direct contact with him. He screeched in agony as the flames covered his body and burned through his robes; the sensation was unbearable. Within seconds, he felt the pull of the Portkey activating just before he disappeared.

-O0o0O-

"Harry!" Ron shouted when his best friend plopped down on his seat next to him, hitting his head on the table in front of him. Harry groaned and lifted up his head, pressing a hand to his injury. The redhead was beaming with Hermione by his side; she abandoned her spot in the front row to be with her friend and boyfriend.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Harry asked, lowering his hand.

"I was just telling Hermione," Ron expounded, "I ended alone before I ran into with Ernie and Padma. We were doing fine until this mangy looking fellow showed up. He was bloody fast and knocked us out without even trying. Then he called up a bunch of wolves and that's all I remember before getting back here," Ron paused and took a deep breath, "Those bites were brutal they were."

"How did you get back?" Hermione asked Harry, "You were the last one to get here after Malfoy."

Harry nodded and answered, "Asakawa did me in. I think she conjured fire and attacked me with it."

"Really?" she commented, "So it was a duel?"

"Not really," Harry clarified, "It just sort of appeared around her hands and she threw it at me."

Hermione scoffed. "Not possible. She must have been using a wandless magic technique."

"Either way, I'm not bad mouthing her again," Ron remarked, shaking his head, "That kid's pretty wicked." He paused and looked closely at Harry's face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"How'd you get that writing on your forehead?" Ron inquired.

"What writing?" Harry responded. He touched his forehead but feel nothing odd or out of place.

"I see it too," Hermione added.

"I think it says 'Oni'," Ron read, struggling somewhat to pronounce the foreign word. As he did, Harry noticed black lettering appearing on him as well.

"You have it too," Harry said.

"What?" Ron said in a panicked voice, "What's it say?"

"It's still appearing," Harry said, "I can't make it out yet."

"Poor strategic maneuvers."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard Asakawa's voice over their heads. The small professor was leaning over their desk with an inquisitive look on her face. Behind her, the rest of the class began to scream and rave as letters appeared on each and every one of their foreheads as well.

Asakawa moaned and pushed herself up before walking in the front of the classroom. The students stared at the professor in combination of fear and awe. She plopped down on top of her desk, looking mildly disappointed.

"First things first," she began, "The last students to lose all their hit points were Abbott-san of Hufflepuff, Boot-san of Ravenclaw, Malfoy-san of Slytherin, and Potter-san of Gryffindor. Please read the number on your seal, and that will be the number of points added to your House."

The students read their seals according to the order their names were called, their housemates awaiting the results.

"-2," Hannah announced sadly.

"17," Terry read, nodding slightly.

"82," Malfoy read, and his Slytherin classmates began to applaud. He didn't seem to share their cheerful sentiments.

"-27?" Harry read in a confused voice.

"That's not fair!" Seamus shouted, angrily standing in his seat and glaring at the professor.

"That is irrelevant," Asakawa calmly told him, "I informed you the seals were randomly numbered. Because of this, no one in your House had any more value than anyone else."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" he insisted and pointed to the Slytherin corner of the room, "Those snakes have done nothing to deserve that many points!"

A majority of the class murmured in agreement.

"This whole thing was a setup! A crock!"

Asakawa's lips pressed into a thin line. "I disagree. The exam served its purpose."

She stood before talking again, pacing the classroom as she spoke.

"Despite the nature of this course, there is no possible way for you all to be educated on each and every creature, monster, and demon you may or may not encounter. You must be able to assess the situation, quickly determine a strategic course of action, and utilize your skills and abilities accordingly. Any areas you were lacking in were the cause of your downfall and you have been marked accordingly."

She paused in front of Pansy, lightly tapping the writing on her forehead. It read "Insufficient Knowledge of Combative Magic".

"You must also learn how to utilize the skills and talents of others, not focus on a single person's or group's wellbeing, and ignore those you have past grievances with to promote survival and success. That being said, you may have noticed that some of your classmates have the names of one of the four Houses on their foreheads."

Asakawa waited for the class to look around the room and observe the markings. Combined, "Gryffindor", "Ravenclaw", and "Hufflepuff" showed up exclusively on the foreheads of Slytherin students. Malfoy was among them with a "Gryffindor" brand.

"I placed you in an environment where you were separated amongst yourselves and where your knowledge was extremely limited," Asakawa began once more, her voice thick with emotion. It was almost as if she were suppressing a horrible memory, but everyone was too upset and angry to care.

"Instead of disregarding preexistent prejudices and unifying to combat a common enemy, you left your companions, classmates, and even your friends to slaughter. It was a rather pathetic display of cowardice and incompetence, one I was not prepared to witness."

"But don't misunderstand me," she interjected, sufficiently silencing the impending uproar, "Your powers are great, far greater than I expected, but there is still much for me to teach you."

Asakawa returned to her desk and sat in her chair, swiveling it so that she faced away from the class. "You are dismissed."

Most of the students wasted no time leaving Asakawa's presence to check their foreheads in the mirror. Harry and Ron stood and waited at the door for Hermione; the witch in question had made her way to Asakawa's desk.

"But professor I have some quest—" Hermione began, but she swiftly cut her off.

"Save your comments for our next class, Granger-san. There will be time for you questions then."

Hermione huffed and retreated from Asakawa's desk to the exit, bypassing Ron and Harry. It was apparent to them that she was heading for the library to seek the answers she was denied.

When the door to her classroom closed with an angry slam, Asakawa tiredly placed her head in her hands. The day was hardly over, and she was already exhausted.

-O0o0O0-

Kagome stretched her hands high above her head as her last student trailed out of classroom. Her class period was more eventful than she expected, but it was also much more fun.

'So far so good!' she thought, 'But I have a lot of ground to cover.'

When she lowered her hands, Kagome saw a barn owl fly into her classroom, holding a small note in its beak as it hovered in front of her.

"Hello there," Kagome greeted it as she took the note. The owl then perched on her desk, lightly ruffling its feathers.

"An emergency faculty meeting in the Hospital Wing?" she questioned as she read the note, "I have a bad feeling about this."

She sighed before folding the note and placing it on her desk. She exited the room and made her way to the indicated meeting spot. McGonagall standing in front of the entrance, seemingly waiting for her with no other faculty members present.

"Headmistress?" she addressed her.

"Professor Higurashi," McGonagall replied sternly, "Do you know anything about this?"

"This?" Kagome repeated and looked past her.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was tending to a large group of students with large boils on their foreheads spewing yellow pus onto the floor in foul smelling puddles.

McGonagall sighed before she stated, "Please follow me to meet with the other faculty in a more private location. I'll explain everything there."

Kagome gulped before following after her strict boss, feeling less like a teacher and more like a student.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Poor, Kagome. And she had such high hopes for the day. Don't worry! She'll be able to salvage it. I hope you've enjoyed this installment and eagerly await the next one.

Until next time, TCB! ^.^

(revised 04.07.2013)


	4. Chapter 4

punkish furball – Hey, guys! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: kakashixangela, Illusive Man, heieisbest, Valleygoat, Lorelei evans, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Mimiru, k-popluver4eva, Jayne, Fanfic Fan (2x), SpasticFreak, HarryMalfoyPotter, updaternow (2x), KagomeMalfoyPotter, Guest, HarryKagomeFan, Mistra Rose, kittyrsocute, Applejax XD, HisSecretLover18, Vertigo Venom, kid love, The Path of Supreme Conquest, KagomeYukiNiwa, and dark-wolf-howl! X3

Kudos to everyone who told me about the errors in the previous chapter. I revised it so everything should be taken care of. Also tweaked the chapter titles. The way I planned on doing it wasn't going to work. :P

As for the pairings in this piece, let it be known that the only original pairs from the epilogue that I ship are Ron/Hermione and Neville/Hannah. Everyone else is fair game. ;D

_**Chapter 3: Damage Control! Avert the Ministry Crisis**_

_**Present  
**__**Wednesday at noon, September 2, 1998**__**  
**_

-O0o0O-

McGonagall led Kagome through the castle, passed a few loitering students and ghosts, and finally down an unoccupied corridor. When the duo reached its end, the older woman lifted her wand and tapped the centermost brick on the wall. It and the other surrounding bricks began to wiggle and moved to create an opening the size of a large doorway. Kagome saw most of the faculty assembled beyond it, Mimiru included. The neko was reclining against the opposite wall with her arms folded over her chest.

'She's in such a guilty stance,' Kagome thought as she eyed her partner, 'I should have known she had something to do with this.'

When she and McGonagall walked inside the hidden alcove, the magical barrier returned to its previous position and sealed everyone inside.

"Well then," McGonagall began, calling all attention, "The reason we're all here is to address the current situation in the Infirmary brought on by the eighth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Excuse me," Kagome politely interrupted, "but what happened exactly?"

"Indeed!" Slughorn agreed, "We need all of the details."

"Our students are frantic!" Sprout added, "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, searching for answers. Kagome shifted closer to her silent partner and maintained a spot by her side. Even if Mimiru was the one at fault, she would still stand in her defense if needed.

Mimiru took a deep breath before she answered, "What the students are currently experiencing is a mild curse that was triggered when they tried to spell away the effects of the seals I used during my lesson."

McGonagall cleared her throat when everyone began to speak in a loud uproar, protesting the drastic action.

"Everyone, please settle down," she stated calmly, "For those of you who weren't aware, Professor Asakawa arranged a practical exam for all upperclassmen to assess their current abilities and skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students were given wearable seals that served as portkeys to transport them to the test field which also absorbed any damaged the students sustained. The seals were sent here prior to the beginning of this term to be bewitched for such purposes.

"However, there is an additional bewitchment that she failed to inform me of. Apparently after each student was struck down, the cause of their defeat appeared their foreheads in black letters. In attempts to remove the lettering, the students activated the curse causing the formation of large boils in their place."

Kagome laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck as the rest of the faculty murmured amongst themselves. She couldn't understand what they were saying but suspected it was nothing good.

"I see," she uttered, "So, all things considered, what's the protocol for something like this?"

"According to the terms of your employment, such an incident should be reported directly to the Ministry," McGonagall continued, looking at both foreign professors, "More importantly, such actions will not be tolerated in this castle or on its grounds. Any unauthorized commission of magical acts especially those that serve as punishment to students will be swiftly dealt with."

"I understand why you're upset, but I don't think it's necessary to report this," Kagome interjected, "Mimiru may have made a slight miscalculation in her planning, but she shouldn't be punished so harshly. I mean, it's not like she planned on leaving them like this, right?" She looked at Mimiru expectantly.

"I have a remedy for it in my office," Mimiru replied, "The effects will be immediately nullified after it is administered."

"Very well," McGonagall assessed, "Kagome, distribute it during you next class period. I'll make an announcement to ensure that every eighth year attends it."

"Yes, McGonagall-sama," she replied with a nod.

"Heads of Houses, try to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible," McGonagall continued to give out orders, "Make sure that word of this does not leave the castle."

Despite the reservations they had about this predicament, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout agreed. The last thing the school needed after reopening so soon after the close of the war was more bad publicity.

"And Mimiru."

The girl nodded as her name was called, standing unafraid before her superior.

The headmistress sighed before addressing her as though she were speaking to one of her students.

"I commend your efforts, but do not make a habit of this. No one else here wants the Ministry here anymore than you do. No more foul ups, and no more secrets. Is that understood?"

Mimiru nodded. "Yes. I apologize and will strive to be more informative in the future."

"We'll take care of this right away, McGonagall-sama," Kagome added.

McGonagall nodded and reopened the pathway for the two girls. They quickly left the hidden room and ventured down the corridor.

"Geez, that really scared me! I thought we were fired for sure!" Kagome exclaimed after deeply exhaling.

"You get the antidote and meet me in my office before class starts," she told Mimiru as she walked by her side.

"I got it," Mimiru replied with a nod.

"And try to be more careful," Kagome warned her, "I don't want you to change anything you've already planned, but keep in mind that McGonagall-sama's really sticking her neck out for us. Any mistake we make from now on can reflect badly on her and the school."

"Again, I got it," Mimiru iterated.

Kagome smiled. For someone who knew Mimiru as well as she did, she could tell that as sarcastic and dry as her words sounded that she was being sincere.

"And we are going to have a little heart-to-heart chat after you get there" Kagome quipped, jokingly wagging her finger, "No more secrets between partners."

"It wasn't a secret," Mimiru remarked, "The information was just revealed prematurely."

Kagome sighed and shook her head as her partner went in the opposite direction to her classroom. She began walking to hers, her head clouded with all recent events.

'With all the commotion, I bet no one from our Ministry will stay once all of the tests are over with,' she mused in disappointment, 'Too bad. I would have enjoyed catching up with everyone.'

Due to her inattention, Kagome collided with another person and landed backward onto the cold, stone floor.

"_Itai_!" she whimpered, wincing from the pain in her lower region. She fully opened her eyes when pale, masculine hand appeared in her view leading up to a familiar, blonde face.

"It's you, Malfoy-kun," Kagome remarked as she grabbed the younger boy's hand.

"Yeah," Draco said as he helped her stand to her feet, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kagome replied with a smile, dusting off her skirt, "I wasn't watching were I was going anyway."

Before the conversation could continue, a hunchbacked man with bulging eyes who Kagome recognized him as Argus Filch, one of the faculty members she met during the welcoming feast, walked over to Draco and grabbed him by his arm.

"There you are, Malfoy!" he sneered, "You won't be getting away from me that easily!"

"Let go of me, you stupid Squib!" Draco snarled, trying to jerk away.

"How dare you? You filthy Death Eater!"

"Hold on, Filch-san!" Kagome interjected harshly, "Malfoy-kun is with me." She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to her side when Filch loosened his grip.

"Are you sure, professor? I'm certain I saw him trespassing in the restricted section of the school," Filch asked; he almost sounded disappointed that he wouldn't get to discipline a student.

"Yes, I am," Kagome iterated in a hard tone, "I told Malfoy-kun to report to me after the faculty meeting regarding the incident in the eighth year DADA class. Do you have a problem with that?"

Filch shook his head. "No, professor. I understand completely. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

When the caretaker began to walk away, Kagome began her trek in the opposing direction, pulling Draco behind her. After walking a few feet, she stopped and let go of his hand.

"Thank you," Draco said gratefully.

He wasn't expecting to escape punishment from Filch with such little difficulty, but it won't matter much later. It won't be long before him or someone else found another excuse to chastise him.

"I was just getting us both out of an unpleasant situation. No harm done," Kagome said with a smile.

She didn't mention the fact that he insulted Filch and antagonized him further especially since the caretaker did the same thing himself.

'Why in the world would he call Malfoy-kun a "Death Eater"? It must be a British term. I wonder what it means.'

Kagome was brought out of her reverie when she noticed Draco rub his forehead from the corner of her eye before pulling out his wand and pointing it toward his face.

"Hold it! I wouldn't recommend that," Kagome suggested.

She placed her hand over Draco's to stop him from casting a spell. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and put his wand back in the folds of his robes. Once it was safely withdrawn, he looked at Kagome with an unreadable look in his piercing grey eyes. It seemed as though he wasn't used to experiencing such a gentle touch like hers for a very long time.

"Malfoy-kun, why don't you come with me so my partner can remove that nasty mark?" Kagome asked kindly, "You are in my next class after all."

Draco shrugged. "Sure, Professor Higurashi."

Kagome beamed and grabbed Draco's hand again and began walking once more. As he obediently followed by her side, he tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of his hand completely engulfed by the warmth of the smaller, softer appendage that led him.

'She's such an insistent woman,' he thought and decided that, for the moment, he didn't mind.

The duo stopped in front of a classroom on the third floor on the east wing of the castle. Kagome let go of Draco's hand and announced as she opened the door, "Here we are!"

As Kagome expected, Mimiru was standing inside the room by her desk with a leather bag over her shoulder.

"Did you bring it?" Kagome asked as she approached her.

"Of course," she answered.

The young girl briefly raised an eyebrow at Draco but said nothing about his presence. He was noticeably irritated with her company and glared at her heatedly.

Mimiru reached into the bag and withdrew a small vial. She held it in her hand for a few seconds before tossing it across the room. Instinctively, Kagome quickly reached up and caught it in her fist. She lowered her hand and opened it to observe the contents of the vial, curiously regarding the clear liquid it contained.

"So if our eighth years drink this, it will remedy those little facial markings of yours?" she questioned.

Mimiru shrugged her shoulders. "Who can say?"

She walked toward the door with the leather bag still on her shoulder. Kagome looked at the girl quizzically as she bypassed her and approached Draco. Without pausing in her stride, she thrust the bag into Draco's chest. He reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around it before it hit the ground.

"I'd stay with you," she began, pausing in the doorway, "but I still have a class to teach, and I have to meet McGonagall-sama immediately afterward."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome remarked, "I'll see you later, and we'll talk then."

Mimiru nodded before closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Kagome turned and watched as Draco took it upon himself to remove a vial from the bag to examine the contents of it. He meticulously turned it over in one of his hands while he supported the leather bag with the other.

There wasn't much Draco could tell about the strange potion by sight alone, but Severus Snape, his late godfather and dear friend, taught him to always examine any foreign potion given to him no matter what the circumstances where. The antidote had no distinct color, so he couldn't conclude anything from it. Using his teeth, he pulled the cork from the vial and took a delicate sniff of the potion; there was no questionable odor he could detect.

'I guess it's safe,' he thought with a slight sneer on his face, 'I seriously doubt that she'd give us anything lethal after all she put us through.'

Draco quickly downed the contents of the vial in a single gulp. Within seconds, he could feel a warming sensation on his forehead and assumed the potion was working.

Kagome couldn't help but admire Draco as he carefully examined the potion before ingesting it. Granted there was no need to perform such a check and Draco's attempts were novice at best, it was worth noting his knowledge of potions.

'He just seems so unpassionate about being here. You wouldn't expect him to show that much dedication to Potions with that kind of attitude,' she mused, 'And there's still the presence of that dark aura on his arm. He's wearing long sleeves again, so I can't see what's causing it.'

She decided to let the matter drop for now; the weak aura wasn't strong enough to harm him or anyone else.

"Looks like everything's as good as new!" she exclaimed with grin, looking at Draco's unblemished forehead.

"Yeah," he remarked as he walked to her. He handed Kagome the bag full of antidote which she readily received and placed on the floor by her desk.

"Well then, I suppose we have nothing else to do other than wait for everyone else to show up," Kagome stated and looked at Draco hopefully, "Do you mind keeping me company until then?"

Draco snorted before he replied as politely as possible, "I might as well. I doubt that they're doing anything worthwhile in the common room."

"Alright then, Malfoy-kun!" Kagome replied, undeterred from his response.

As Draco took a seat in the front row, Kagome sat on top of her desk and began talking to him enthusiastically, asking questions about the school, his House, and anything else she could think of. He grumbled but answered her queries as he watched the petite professor wearing a bright smile on her face while a small one began to grow on his.

-O0o0O-

The eighth years' common room was certainly a foul sight to behold. Most of the students swore as the effects of the curse they activated persisted when they tried to spell the markings on their forehead away. Pus from their spewing boils pooled on the stone floors leaving sticky, foul-smelling, puddles of yellow-green fluid. The students who didn't attempt to remove the writing hurried outside of the room and retreated to their dormitories or the castle hallways to avoid being caught laughing at their unlucky peers.

"I told you not to mess with it," Hermione said matter-of-factly as she watched Ron with a frown on her face. The redhead was holding the sleeve of his robes to his forehead in an attempt to stop the pus streaming from it.

"Well, how in blazes was I supposed to know that something like this would happen?" Ron sneered.

Harry fought the urge to chuckle at his friend. As infuriating as the whole situation was, he was glad he didn't attempt to remove his markings like some of the others did. And it was hard not to find the humor in watching everyone else try.

Cutting through the harsh words flying back and forth between the marked students, Professor McGonagall's voice resounded within the walls of the common room.

"All eighth year students who attended Professor Asakawa's class, please report to Professor Higurashi's classroom for the regularly scheduled instruction period," she said in a steady voice, "Absences will not be tolerated."

As soon as McGonagall stopped speaking, a few students—mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who didn't bother to spell away their markings—began making their way to the portrait hole. Hermione quickly took the lead among her fellow Gryffindors. She paused when she noticed Harry and Ron weren't at her side as usual and several of her other peers had not moved.

"Well?" she questioned the two boys, clearly irritated.

Harry sighed and got up to join her, as did Ron. Within minutes, all of the eighth year Gryffindors were on their way to Higurashi's classroom regardless of their cursed state.

"Hey, Potter, Weasley," Seamus called out.

Harry inclined his head slightly in Seamus's direction while Ron kept his eyes ahead to avoid spraying pus around the hall.

"Higurashi's got a nice pair on her, don't you think?" Seamus said slyly, "How bout it? C or D-cup? Maybe bigger?"

How he managed to smirk like that with pus sliding down his face was beyond Harry.

"Idiots!" Hermione harshly commented before walking ahead of the group with the other girls who thought the same. She didn't leave earshot before Seamus coughed something that sound suspiciously like "A".

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she waited for her class minus Draco to arrive. Although McGonagall made the formal announcement about attending her class about ten minutes ago, no one has arrived yet. She leaned against the front of her desk as she repeatedly tossed one of the antidote-containing vials up in the air and caught it. As expected, she was extremely anxious about her upcoming class period and the recent developments didn't help.

"Do you think everyone will show up, Malfoy-kun?" Kagome asked the silent boy sitting in front of her.

Draco shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I don't know for sure."

'I bet there would be better results if McGonagall-sama mentioned the antidote,' Kagome thought and tossed the vial up one more time before placing it on her desktop.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Hermione was the first to arrive in the classroom. Kagome noticed she was slightly out of breath and her face was flushed.

"Hello, Granger-chan," Kagome greeted the young student cheerfully; "I should have known you would get here first."

The blush on Hermione's face deepened as she took a seat on the front row on the opposite side of the room where Draco sat. She cast a curious look in his direction before turning her attention to the new professor.

"Well, I'm afraid the pace everyone else set was a little too slow for me!" Hermione said while pulling out a few rolls of parchment, an ink well, and a fresh quill from her bag to arrange them on the table top.

"Oh, so everyone is coming then?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Of course," Hermione answered, "They're just lagging behind."

Soon, more students began to arrive, each having various stages of the curse on their foreheads and they were all Gryffindors distinguished by the red of their robes. Kagome cringed when she heard pus splashing onto the floor as they walked inside. She immediately recognized Harry and Ron entering the classroom with a group of other boys. They sat toward the middle of the classroom on the same side that Hermione did.

As more students filed into the room, Kagome noticed that the other Houses were finally making an appearance. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs flocked to the area occupied by the Gryffindors. When Blaise and Pansy entered, they took the unoccupied seats next to Draco as the other Slytherins gathered around them. Kagome frowned; the class was noticeably divided.

After about five or ten minutes, the classroom was filled with students in their seats and pus accumulating on the floor. Kagome grew more and more nervous at seeing the room so full with everyone wearing scornful expressions on their faces.

'Talk about a tough crowd,' she thought wryly, 'At least they're not mad at me.' As much as she supported her partner, she did not envy her.

Before calling the class to order, Kagome retrieved the bag that contained the vials of the antidote from her desktop. She began to speak, turning to face her students holding the bag comfortably in her arms.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so glad you all decided to attend my class despite the circumstances," she stated with a cheerful grin, "There are a lot of things we need to do for our first class, but let's take care of that writing on your foreheads before that."

She started walking down the aisles in front of each bench and deposited a vial in front of each student. The pus puddles were problematic to maneuver around, but she managed to do so without staining her shoes with the infectious secretions.

Everyone eagerly took the potion and were relieved when all of their markings began to disappear.

"Well, that's taken care of. If only all of this pus was cleaned up," Kagome thought aloud. With a grimace on her face, she looked down at the large, sticky yellow-green oozes from the back of the classroom.

Soon after she spoke, Kagome heard several students utter the scouring incantation, _Scourge, _and the pus puddles were quickly cleansed away. Kagome recognized Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Draco among those who took the initiative to cast the spell along with other students she didn't know. She smiled when the room was completely spotless and made her way back to the head of the classroom to address them again.

"For starters," Kagome began, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. You may call me Professor Higurashi or Higurashi-sensei. As you already know, I'm new here, so please treat me kindly."

She turned around and picked up a roll of parchment from her desk. "I'd like to start today by calling roll. I know I may be your professor and not many of your other professors do this, but I hope to get to know everyone personally and have an enjoyable year together. If you would, please raise your hand or say 'here' to let me know who you are."

Kagome opened the parchment and began to read off the names.

"Hannah Abbott," she announced. A pretty blonde Hufflepuff raised her hand and smiled. Kagome returned it before she continued.

Next on the list was Susan Bones, another Hufflepuff who sat beside Hannah who raised her hand. Kagome remembered hearing that name around the Ministry after arriving in London. Many of her family members were government officials who were killed just before the start of the war.

'Just another example of the war's many casualties.'

Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, uttered "here" when Kagome called his name. The next name was Lavender Brown, a curly haired Gryffindor. She was followed by Michael Corner, another Ravenclaw with unkempt shoulder length hair. Tracey Davis, the first Slytherin on the list, delicately raised her hand before slowly lowering it.

The next three on the roll were boys: a Hufflepuff seated on Hannah's other side named Justin Finch-Fletchley, an Irish Gryffindor at the back of the class named Seamus Finnigan, and a blonde Ravenclaw sitting in between Michael and Terry called Anthony Goldstein.

"Hermione Granger," Kagome read of the list with little error. The eager student raised her hand while saying "here", smiling. Kagome nodded in her direction before moving on.

Daphne Greengrass, a pale, dark-haired Slytherin raised her hand in the same manner Tracey did. Next on the list were Sue Li, Neville Longbottom, and Ernest Macmillan, a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, respectively.

"Draco Malfoy," Kagome read. Draco responded with an uninterested "here". She smiled briefly at the blonde haired boy before continuing down the list.

Theodore Nott, a tall and frail boy, and Pansy Parkinson both in Slytherin came next. Pansy briefly smirked in Kagome's direction, obviously recalling their first meeting on the train, before she continued on.

The next names on the roll, Padma and Parvati Patil, gave Kagome a little trouble with their pronunciation, but the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor twins gladly said their name for her, which she proudly repeated.

"Harry Potter," Kagome read off the list but didn't receive an immediate reply. Looking over at him, Kagome noticed he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Potter-kun?" Kagome repeated but still no answer.

With a wide grin, Ron elbowed his classmate in the arm and broke the boy from his daze. Startled, he jerked his head in Kagome's direction.

"H-he-here!" Harry stammered, his peers laughing at his absentmindedness.

Kagome held the list of names directly in front of her face and hid her stifled giggles behind it. The messy haired boy was definitely cute with his expressive eyes of brilliant green and other equally handsome features. The blush that lit up his pale cheeks was also notably adorable.

'But I wonder what has him so distracted,' she thought. Kagome sent the embarrassed Gryffindor a reassuring smile before continuing.

"Za…chair…as Smith."

"Call me Zach," he, a Hufflepuff, told her gruffly from his seat. Kagome nodded and continued, disregarding his unpleasant attitude.

Dean Thomas was the next name on the list followed by Ron Weasley who both answered with a short "hey".

"Blaise Zabini," she read the last name on her roll.

Instead of raising his hand, he winked in Kagome's direction causing a small tint of pink to highlight her cheeks.

"I'm here, professor," he uttered in a slow, sensual drawl.

"I see," Kagome replied with a slight roll of her eyes as she placed the parchment back on her desk.

"Let me explain a few things about this course," she stated, "All of the course material can be broken down into two main parts. The first is a conceptual portion where you will be responsible for knowing certain information about the subject matter, being able to apply that information, and making necessary conclusions. The second is a practical portion where you'll get some real life experience with the material.

"Because this course is relatively new outside of Asia, there isn't any required texts you need to bring to class. I will be providing you with exerts from translated works for class discussion and homework. If you would like to read further, I have a few books on hand that you might like." She chuckled when she heard murmurs of disappointment from her students.

"Also," Kagome began anew, "I'll have regular tutoring hours scheduled throughout the term and will be open for any additional help outside of class or these office hours. I want you all to do well in this course and am willing to work as hard as you are to make that happen."

She looked around the classroom thoughtfully before speaking again.

"Since you all had a rough day so far, I'll end class early, but be sure you're here next time ready to work!" Kagome declared.

The classroom cheered and applauded her before quickly scrambling out of the classroom. The only students who remained were Hermione, who regretfully packed away all of her things; Ron and Harry who were both waiting for her; and a group of Slytherins composed of Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy approaching the petite professor. Blaise took the lead and brazenly leaned against Kagome's desk, looking at her with a smug expression.

"So, Kagome—"

"That's Professor Higurashi to you, Zabini-kun," Kagome quickly cut off the smooth talker, crossing her arms over her chest, "As your teacher, I can't have you calling me by my first name."

"Why so formal, love?" Blaise questioned, undiscouraged, "I still stand by what I said on the train. I look forward to the end of October."

"Forgive him, professor," Pansy interjected half-heartedly, "He is undoubtedly incorrigible and particularly persistent."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can tell."

"Well, since you ended our class early, why don't you join us, and we'll show you our favorite haunts around the castle?" Blaise continued, flashing a charming grin.

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to pass. I have some work to do before my next class," Kagome replied as she took a seat at her desk.

"See you at dinner then?" Blaise suggested, "I'll save you a seat at the Slytherin table."

"I'll see what I can do for you," Kagome remarked sarcastically, "Now, if you would?"

"Take a hint, mate," Theo commented, "Let's get going already."

"Very well, Theo," Blaise stated with a sigh, "Coming, Draco?"

"Yeah," Draco answered with a nod. Before joining his friends, he turned to Kagome, his expression unreadable.

"See you, professor."

Kagome grinned. "_Ja ne_, Malfoy-kun."

When the Slytherins left, only the three Gryffindors remained.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Granger-chan, but you all look like you could use a break," Kagome told the female Gryffindor once she finished putting her things away.

"No problem, professor. Thank you for being so considerate," Hermione replied, "But when will you start having your office hours? I would like to read some of the supplementary material you mentioned, if you don't mind that is."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll schedule them once I get the rest of your class times. I wouldn't want to interrupt anyone else's period."

Behind Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll wrestle acromantulas if it meant I could miss Asakawa's class."

Although he didn't intend to let anyone hear him, Kagome did.

"You three have a good day, and try not to let Mimiru get you down too much," she said, "She may be a bit eccentric, but her intentions are good. She wants to help you as much as I do."

Sadly, the trio before her didn't seem too convinced.

"How did you end up working with someone like her anyway?" Harry blurted.

During the class period, he couldn't help but compare the two girls which caused his brief lapse in attention earlier. They were completely opposite in in attitude and temperament. It was nearly inconceivable to think they could work together peacefully let alone be friends outside of work.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded him in a harsh whisper.

"It's fine, Granger-chan," Kagome remarked before focusing on Harry.

"The two of us have been partners since I started working for our Ministry," she answered wearing an oddly wistful look, "Sometimes, the most unlikely pair works best together."

Not expecting or completely comprehending the cryptic answer, Harry shrugged.

"We'll leave you to your work, professor," Hermione said, "Harry and I will see you tomorrow morning for your history class."

"I look forward to it."

Once the trio was gone, Kagome reclined at her desk. She really didn't have anything to take care of but didn't want to risk being late for her last session of the day or be stuck with a tenacious Blaise on her hands.

'Working here is so different from being at the Ministry,' she thought.

Back in Japan, most of her projects overlapped, and she was constantly running all over the place trying to get her work done. If she wasn't in her office or in the field in Japan, she travelled to other Asian Ministries for assignments, mostly in China or India. Moments of inactivity like this were few and far between, but, most of the time, she really enjoyed keeping active.

She snorted. 'I'm sure I'll be wishing it was this quiet around here in a few weeks.'

-O0o0O-

"Where are you going?" Draco asked Blaise. The two of them were sitting in their dormitory with Theo waiting for dinner to start after they finished classes when the dark-skinned boy stood and headed for the door.

"Nipping by Kagome's office to escort her to dinner," he answered with a smirk, "Did you think I'd let her blow me off so easily?"

Realizing the double entendre, Blaise deviously chuckled. "Well, at least not in this sense."

"Oh! I have to see this," Theo stated as he joined Blaise.

Draco sighed and stood up from his bed to walk alongside Blaise and Theo as they left.

"You know," Blaise began when they exited the portrait hole, "the two of you could use a little romantic diversion. How about Daphne's sister for you, Draco? She's pretty fit."

"Her?" he uttered incredulously.

Like her older sister, Astoria was petite, pale, and perfectly groomed to be a pure blood's wife. In other words, inexplicably dull.

Blaise laughed at the revolted look on Draco's face. "I'm not suggesting a formal marriage proposal. A quick shag in the broom closet might do you some good."

He snorted. "I'll pass."

"As if Pansy would let that happen anyway," Theo added, "She'd sooner drink armadillo bile than let another girl paw at you."

"Jealous?" Draco quipped, knowing that Theo had a crush on their female companion. As he expected, Theo quickly clammed up.

When the three boys reached Higurashi's classroom and opened the door, she was on her feet walking toward them.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"What do you think?" Blaise asked as he held out his arm to her, "Come on, love. Dinner's already started."

Higurashi rolled her eyes. "You know, girls don't appreciate it when a suitor is too forward."

He artfully smirked. "So you consider me your suitor then?"

"Well, at the very least, you're determined," Higurashi remarked with small sigh and shrugged, "I guess I could humor you for a little while."

"You can't be serious," Theo said, "I wouldn't encourage him, professor. He'll never leave you alone."

"Well," she softly admitted, "I also don't remember the way to the Great Hall. Think you guys could show me the way?"

"I'll gladly show you around as long as you'll have me," Blaise offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer, but you can put your arm down. I won't be taking it, Zabini-kun."

After the newly formed group began walking down the corridor, Theo asked, "What does that mean anyway?"

"Huh?" Higurashi replied.

"That thing you're always saying after Blaise's name," Theo clarified, "'kun' or something?"

"I believe it means sexy," Blaise said smugly.

Theo snorted. "If so, Professor Higurashi has a wide range of tastes. She called Draco and Potter that too."

Blaise shrugged. "I suppose it's a variable term. I'll accept Draco as being reasonably close to my sex appeal, but Potter is too much of a tosser."

Draco sighed when Higurashi began to loudly laugh.

'Wanker.'

"That's not even close!" Higurashi stated, "I guess you could say it's the equivalent of Mr. in English. In my language, it's called an honorific. –kun is used for boys and –chan is the female equivalent. Both of those are usually used among friends. –san is another common honorific that's more formal than the other two." She paused and looked at the three expectantly.

"Does it bother you to be addressed like that? I can stop if you like."

"They're fine," Draco replied.

Theo shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I just thought you were calling them 'arseholes' or something."

Once again, Higurashi began to chuckle. "I could never do something that underhanded!"

"I think they're darling, love," Blaise added, "but, if it would make you more comfortable, you can even stop using them with me."

"No way!" Higurashi exclaimed, growing slightly pink in her cheeks, "That's far too intimate."

Draco fought the urge to plant his face in his palm. Higurashi unintentionally gave Blaise another goal in his mental checklist as he tried to woo her.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'Not that she'll fall for it.'

As he observed the Asian woman, Draco could partly see why Blaise was so insistent about pursuing her. Higurashi was clearly beautiful, seemingly intelligent, pleasant to be around, and inexplicably unattainable. More than enough to whet a cunning and ambitious Slytherin's appetite.

'There's more to her than that,' he thought in hindsight.

Her current appearance gave no indication that she would have defended him in front of Filch so earnestly. For someone so small and carefree, Higurashi could be intimidating when she wanted to be. He decided to put the incident in the back of his mind. As far as Draco was concerned, he didn't want or need anyone to jump to his rescue or their pity. He was also sure that whatever concern Higurashi showed him wouldn't last long.

When the group entered the dining hall, Higurashi walked ahead to the faculty table.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us?" Blaise questioned her.

Turning over her shoulder with a smirk, she said, "I'll pass. See you around."

When the boys took a seat, Pansy began to giggle.

"Looks like you've been bested again," she told Blaise, "You might want to give her up, Blaise dear."

"I thought you of all people would enjoy seeing him make an arse of himself," Theo quipped.

"I would and do, but he clearly isn't a competent opponent," Pansy replied, "If there isn't a little more action in this exchange, it'll get boring. And you know how much I despise boring."

"Trust me, you won't have to wait long for action," Blaise remarked.

Draco began to ignore the ongoing conversation, which was the second one at the Slytherin table to discuss Higurashi, and ate his meal as fast as he could.

-O0o0O-

When Kagome walked to the front of the dining hall, she took an empty seat next to Hagrid. The half-giant greeted her cheerfully before returning to his food, making conversation with her in between bites. Kagome was fully engaged but noticed McGonagall and Mimiru were absent.

'They must still be doing damage control. I'll look for Mimiru after dinner.'

After finishing her meal, Kagome left to find her partner. It didn't take long for her to reach her classroom since the hallways were clearer than they were earlier. She opened the door to see the small black neko passed out on top of her desk next to several opened chocolate containers. Kagome rushed over to her when she heard a sickly sounding mew.

"Look at all this! You ate too many sweets again," Kagome scolded the kitten as she gently stroked her fur.

The kitten mewed and pressed against Kagome's palm, seeking comfort. She sighed before carefully picking the cat up and left the classroom, heading toward the nearest exit to the castle.

"I guess this incident with McGonagall-sama affected you more than I thought," Kagome assessed, "Let's hope Hagrid-senpai has something to help you feel better; he is in Care of Magical Creatures after all."

Once she reached Hagrid's small dwelling on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Kagome balanced the neko in one arm and knocked on the door with her free hand. Hagrid quickly answered the door for her.

"Higurashi!" he exclaimed upon seeing her with a large smile on his bearded face, "Ter what do I owe da pleasure?"

"Hello, Hagrid-senpai. I was hoping you could give me a little help," Kagome said and gestured to the neko snuggled securely in her arms, "She has a stomachache, and I don't have any medical supplies on me. Do you have any remedies lying around?"

"O' course I do!" Hagrid said and moved away from the entrance, "Come right on in."

Kagome bowed slightly before entering the small hut. Though it small in size, she couldn't help but feel the warmth the home radiated and immediately felt comfortable.

"Just set 'er down on da table there," Hagrid instructed.

Kagome quickly complied, standing by the kitten's side and tenderly stroking her head to make her more relaxed.

"I 'ave never seen a feline quite like this," Hagrid commented as he observed the cat, "A beautiful creature, innit she."

Kagome chuckled quietly before replying, "Don't flatter her too much; Mimiru can't handle such an inflated ego."

The feline weakly opened her eyes and snorted before closing them, but that only made Kagome laugh louder.

"Asakawa, is that you?" Hagrid asked the cat and was answered with a small nod, "Merlin, what did you do to yerself?"

"After what happened earlier, she got in a little funk and ate too much chocolate," Kagome answered for her, "Eating European sweets has always been a habit of hers, but they're much heavier than the ones we have in Japan. It'll make her sick if she eats too much at once, and she reverts to this nekomata form when she becomes ill."

"I got just da thing. Fang gets into me treacle fudge, so I keep dis homemade brew 'round. Poor thing just needs to drink this and rest a while," Hagrid said and began rummaging through his cabinets, "Would you like some tea, Higurashi? Just brewed a fresh pot."

"Yes, please," Kagome answered and pulled up a stool, taking a seat at the table.

-O0o0O-

"Did you see how Zabini was pawing at Professor Higurashi?" Hermione exclaimed in anger. The Golden Trio had finished dinner and started walking to Hagrid's soon after for their usual visit.

"It's completely unbelievable!"

"It wasn't hard to miss," Ron commented, "He was foaming at the mouth to get her attention not that I blame the bloke."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And just want are you implying?"

Ron held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't talking about me! But you heard Seamus on the way to her class, right? And almost every other bloke in our class. They're head over heels!"

"True," she answered in disdain, "At least you and Harry had the decency not to gawk at her."

Ron let out a relived breath and lowered his hands; he was still in his girlfriend's good graces. He looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. He silently walked between him and Hermione, lost in thought again.

"What's up, mate?" he asked.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione," he began, "Was Malfoy in the classroom before you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "Why?"

"The writing on his forehead," Harry mentioned, "It was gone before anyone else's."

"You don't think the git spelled it away, do you?" Ron asked, his tone full of disgust.

"Not likely," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"It's nothing like that," Harry clarified, "But I think that Higurashi gave him the potion before everyone else came to class."

He really hoped that she hadn't, but there couldn't be any other explanation for Malfoy's skin to return to his previously unspoiled state. On top of that, he seemed to be getting rather comfortable with her even if it was always with Blaise in tow.

"Do you think he got her in his slimy grip already?" Ron asked and sighed, "It's a shame really. She seemed pretty smart too."

"Oh stuff it, Ron," Hermione countered, "Professor Higurashi has more sense than that. So what if she gave Malfoy the antidote first? That just means he arrived to class long before any of us did." Even though she didn't suspect Malfoy was guilty of any wrongdoing, she was noticeably irritated by that fact.

"She is perfectly nice to everyone, and I don't think she's the type to play favorites," Hermione continued to deduce, "It would be best if we don't read into it too much."

Harry wasn't completely dissuaded from the assumption that something happened between Malfoy and Higurashi before class started. Malfoy hadn't so much as smirked when Harry embarrassed himself during the roll call, remaining silent when the Slytherins made their usual snide remarks. It was completely out of his character. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Higurashi had something to do with it. Was Malfoy trying to get the Japanese professor on his good side? He hoped that his new professor was smart enough to see through his façade.

As he continued to speculate, Harry inwardly sighed. Hermione was on the mark about one thing. Thinking about Higurashi and any Malfoy devised plots was not a good start to the semester, but he could do nothing else especially when Malfoy was starting to get close to the Asian teacher.

'I'll just have to get close to her too,' Harry thought firmly, puzzled at the warm, tickling feeling that grew in his chest.

When they finally reached Hagrid's hut, Ron placed his hand on the door knob to open the door. Abruptly, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

"What the hell?" he asked, curious.

"Listen," Harry told him, "Hagrid's speaking to someone."

Knowing from experience that it wouldn't be wise to intrude on Hagrid's company, Harry crept to the window with Ron following behind him. Hermione sighed and folded her arms across her chest at the boys' behavior, refusing to take part.

"Higurashi's in here!" Ron whispered in her direction. Hermione couldn't resist and joined them by the window—it was strictly to learn information about her professor, of course.

Inside, Higurashi was sitting at the table drinking tea and speaking with Hagrid. Harry's cheeks grew scarlet at the sight of her full pink lips sipping from the delicate little teacup she held with one hand and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear with the other. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice. The last thing he needed was to be added on her shit list with Zabini.

"So how are you taking to Hogwarts?" they overheard Hagrid ask.

Higurashi sighed and placed her cup down on the table.

"Okay I suppose, but I'm worried about the eighth year students," she answered, "I ended class early so I didn't get a chance to start the material yet. I'm not sure if they'll actually listen to me when I'm just a few years older than they are."

"Just give it time," Hagrid told her reassuringly, "They'll take to you fer sure."

"I hope so," Higurashi replied. She stood up and put her teacup in the sink.

"I should get going, Hagrid-senpai. Sorry that I can't stay longer. I'll have to visit you again."

"Yer certainly welcome to," the large man said with a warm smile on his shaggy face. He got up to walk Higurashi to the door. The two paused and continued to talk before opening it.

"Are you certain to you'll be able to watch her for the night? She can be a bit of a handful," Higurashi asked, confusing the trio spying from the window. They only saw Higurashi and Hagrid with no other person present.

"O' course," Hagrid answered, "Some rest an' fresh air is all da girl needs after she drank da brew I made. Maybe a run or two in da forest to get 'er color back."

"I'll leave her in your hands then," Higurashi said with a grin, "I'll come retrieve her in the morning if she hasn't left already."

"Don't rush," Hagrid said reassuringly, "I don' mind an extra 'ousemate."

The large man opened the door for Higurashi and the trio stepped away from the window, diving for the row of large pumpkins permanently displayed on Hagrid's front yard.

"_Arigato_, Hagrid-senpai," Higurashi said before she walked onto the path toward the castle. Without warning, she paused in the middle of it and looked to the vegetable patch.

"Is there a problem, Higurashi? Hagrid questioned.

"Not at all," she replied as she knelt down and picked up a few stones off the ground.

"What's she doing?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know. I can't get a good look."

"Quiet!" Harry scolded. He yelped when a smooth black stone hit him on top of the head.

Before Ron could laugh, one hit him as well. Then another and another.

"You three should come out before I get some more rocks!" Higurashi called out in jest.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled from behind the pumpkins as Hagrid guffawed and Higurashi giggled, tossing up two stones in her hand.

"They're just 'ere to visit me, professor," Hagrid stated, "No rule breakin' 'ere!"

"I'll take your word for it," she replied, "Just don't keep them out too long. There'll be no sleeping in my class tomorrow morning!"

With a cheerful wave, Higurashi began walking back to the castle.

"Come on in," Hagrid told the three students, "I'll put on another pot of tea."

"So what was up with Higurashi, eh?" Ron asked Hagrid while the three of them made their selves comfortable, "Don't tell me you were putting the moves on her?"

Hermione smacked him on the back of the head when he suggestively waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be daft!" Hagrid exclaimed, "What could she do with an old geezer like me? She just needed me to take care of an animal is all. She's be'er off with of you!"

He gulped after he realized what he said; this wasn't the best group give any ideas to.

"Don't you go thinking about that!" he warned harshly, "You'll get that poor thing sacked!"

"It was just a joke," Ron replied, "Besides, Higurashi knows how to handle any bloke who'd try something."

"So what animal did Professor Higurashi ask you to look after?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, she's right 'ere!" Hagrid said excitedly and gestured to Fang, sleeping by the fireplace. Upon closer examination, the trio saw a small black cat with two tails and cream-colored markings snuggled against the bloodhound's side as she slept.

"That's the same cat from the bookstore!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "I knew she had to be keeping her somewhere."

"Beautiful, innit she? Poor thing got into some chocolate and made 'erself sick." Hagrid commented.

"Serves it right," Ron muttered, "Damn chocolate thief!"

"Did Professor Higurashi say what kind of cat she is?" Hermione asked earnestly.

"She's a nekomata, she is. You'll be learning all 'bout them from Higurashi no doubt," Hagrid answered with a nod.

"So that would make it a demon, right?" Hermione inferred in awe.

"Bloody hell," Ron remarked, "This is it?"

Harry shrugged. "I pictured great big brutes with claws and fangs, snarling all over the place."

"A demonic cat," Hermione said to herself, "A nekomata. Simply amazing!"

With all of the noise in the room, the cat awakened and stretched its lithe body before leaving her place by Fang's side. She padded across the wooden floor and jumped onto the window sill, several feet from the floor. The curious little creature looked back at Hagrid then at the window expectantly.

"Oh o', course," Hagrid said. He rushed over and opened the window for the kitten.

"You still need yer rest so try not to stay out an' 'ave fun an' all for too long!" Hagrid playfully warned the cat.

The cat nodded once, obviously comprehending what Hagrid said like she did with Higurashi. She looked back at the trio of students and blinked her large luminous eyes, one golden yellow and the other blood red.

'Just like Asakawa's eyes,' Harry thought absently.

Without a second thought, the kitten jumped out of the window and dashed toward the Forbidden Forest, disappearing into the dense flora.

"Is she going to be okay in there by herself?" Hermione asked, concerned about the small creature.

"Fer sure!" Hagrid assured, "She's a demon after all; they're made of tougher stuff than ordinary cats. Helluva lot smarter too."

He sighed when he looked at the forgotten tea he had made; it was cold now.

"You lot better be off. Don't wanna get detention on yer first day," Hagrid said as he ushered the trio out of his hut. Without much of a fight, they left and made their way back to the castle to retire to their dorms.

"I hope Professor Higurashi will come to like Hogwarts soon," Hermione commented on their way back, "We should try to make the transition easier for her to handle."

"It's not like she isn't popular with everyone already," Harry countered, "Loads more than Asakawa. She might be sacked soon."

Hermione pursed her lips together in thought. "She might be a bit unorthodox, but I have to agree with Professor Higurashi. She's a brilliant witch but still very young, so she might need some guidance. She must have been with Professor McGonagall during dinner."

"Yeah," Ron agreed with a nod, "Getting sacked."

Hermione shook her head and said nothing more on the subject, clearly knowing it would have no effect on their opinion of their new instructor.

The eighth year common room was pretty empty when they entered it. Everyone must have gone off to bed or were still hanging around other corridors of the castle. The trio told each other good night and separated to go to their dormitories.

"Harry?" Hermione called out to the boy careful not to let Ron hear her.

Harry turned around when Ron disappeared up the stairway, and gave Hermione his attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hermione sighed before speaking. "I'm going to be frank. You and I both know that you're not one to always follow the rules, but this is seriously one you do not want to go breaking."

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned, truly confused.

"You've been thinking about Professor Higurashi this whole time, haven't you?" she accused, "You can't have that kind of relationship with a professor, Harry, and you know it."

"It's not like that! It's only because of Malfoy," Harry retorted, but, given his history of Malfoy stalking (even though it ended up being completely justified), it wasn't the best excuse. Despite his response, he inwardly gulped. If anyone was bound to catch on to what was going on in his head, it was Hermione.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble because of a little crush or you'll put Professor Higurashi's career at stake," Hermione continued, disregarding the weak defense, "There are more important things to worry about now that we're in our last year at Hogwarts. And consider Ginny's feelings. If she finds out about this, she'll be absolutely devastated."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Hermione certainly wasn't this defensive when Blaise was lapping at Higurashi's heels. If anything, he was the one dangerously close to crossing the line not him.

"I know that," he said coolly, "I'm not going to try anything. Besides, I am dating Ginny, and I'd never do anything like that to her."

"Just be careful," Hermione said in parting and retreated to her dorm room. After watching her leave, Harry did the same.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – You gotta love that Blaise; I wish we saw more of him in the books.

Those of you who have read the previous version of this story probably recognized a few familiar scenes in this and the previous chapters. As the precursor only had four chapters, the rest of this story (minus one or two scenes) will be completely original content.

Until next time, TCB! X3

(revised 06.04.2013)


	5. Chapter 5

punkish furball – Hey, hey, hey! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: KEdakumi, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Mimiru, Jayne, Kokuei Kyoushu, Spastic Freak, dark-wolf-howl, Pissed Off Irish Chick, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Valleygoat, kakashixangela, angeldevil11, kid love, Guest (1), Guest (2), Applejax XD, updaternow, KagomePotter, hello-animeXD, Fanfic Fan, EvilVampireDucky, Ivy-child, Guest (3), Samantha Rice, WolfishMoon, 2featherbraids, Guest1, update please (4x), and Okashii Saru! X3

Pardon my long absence, but I had to take a break and focus on my schoolwork. Now, I've officially graduated from college! Next stop, real world! XD

I also did some edits to the previous chapters. The main thing I changed was Hagrid's speech patterns. After rereading the last chapter and getting some feedback from a few reviewers, I realized it was too difficult to read. General spelling and grammar issues have also been resolved.

_**Chapter 4: A Reprieve in the Forbidden Forest**_

_**Present  
**__**Thursday morning, September 3, 1998**__**  
**_

Kagome hummed as she arranged her lecture notes for today's class in order. She'd be seeing the eighth years again for her first period of the day. Surprisingly, of all the students that took a history course this term, there were a lot of students enrolled in her history class instead of the one taught by Professor Binns. Having never taken a class taught by a ghost, Kagome imagined it would be a very interesting course, far too interesting to pass up.

'It's almost show time!' Kagome thought as she dusted the chalk residue from her jeans.

Because McGonagall didn't bring it up, she still didn't wear wizarding robes and was glad she wasn't required to. After all, she wasn't a witch, so she always felt silly in them. The only one who could get her to wear them was Sesshomaru, and that was only for special political gatherings with an older crowd of wizards and witches.

Kagome looked up to the door when she heard it open. She didn't know who would arrive first but suspected it would be Hermione or Blaise.

"Good morning, professor," Draco said as he took a seat on the right side of the class in the front row.

"Malfoy-kun, good morning," Kagome greeted him, "Not that I'm disappointed, but I notice that Zabini-kun isn't with you this morning. Nott-kun and Parkinson-chan aren't either."

"I'm the only Slytherin in this class," he told her dryly.

"Really?" Kagome uttered and rushed to her desk and found her roll for the class. Since she had the eighth year students the day before, she didn't bother to look at it beforehand. There were only ten students in this class, less than half the number of returning eighth years. As Draco said, he was the only Slytherin student on the short list.

'This might become a problem later on…' she thought.

Kagome already knew that Slytherin House was greatly involved in the side of the Second Wizarding War that supported Voldemort and received the brunt of his opposition's disdain. As much as she disliked the feelings of resentment toward them, she understood why they existed. While staying in London, she heard many stories about the devastating casualties on the winning side, most of which involved her own students. However, Kagome heard absolutely nothing about those who lost. Whenever she asked, she was always brushed off or told whatever that filth got was too good for them. Not wanting to elicit any more negativity, Kagome left the matter alone. After hearing Draco being called a 'Death Eater', her desire to know more resurfaced.

'Maybe Kingsley-san or one of the professors will be more forthcoming with information. They'd at least handle my questions more professionally,' Kagome reasoned, 'Or one of the students could tell me what I want to know. Maybe Malfoy-kun.'

As hopeful as she was, Kagome had a feeling he wouldn't say much either.

When the first bell rang, more students filed into the room and artfully avoided Draco as they took their seats. It was easy for them to accomplish since there was such a small number, but it also more noticeable.

"Hello, everyone!" Kagome said once everyone arrived, "Great to see you all again. I'll just call roll then we'll get started."

Having recognized everyone from yesterday, Kagome quickly read through the list of names: Hannah, Michael, Justin, Anthony, Hermione, Sue, Neville, Draco, Harry, and Zach. As they were instructed to yesterday, all of the students either said here or raised their hand as their name was called.

"Now that that's over with," Kagome said as she set her roll aside, "let's run through the course basics. I know all of you are used to having History of Magic with Binns-senpai." She paused for the unexpected onslaught of groans.

"Anyway, this class is going to be a little bit different from his," Kagome continued, "And, since we have such a small number of students, I think we can get away with having a little fun. Of course, we'll still have regular lectures and writing assignments, but I would like to work a few firsthand experiences with Eastern history and culture in our curriculum if McGonagall-sama allows it. Another deviation from your typical history class is a group assignment you all will work on and present for your midterm and final grades. Are there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Will you be having tutoring hours like you do with your other class?"

"Of course! I'll have all of those scheduled by the end of the week," Kagome answered, "Now, if you don't have any other questions, let's begin."

When no one else spoke up or raised their hands, Kagome started going over her lecture material. For the duration of the period, her speech went smoothly accompanied by the sound of quill tips furiously scratching against parchment.

Kagome began by naming the specific regions she'd be covering in this course. Their focus was on China, India, and Japan while briefly touching other areas such as Vietnam and Taiwan, the island nations in the Pacific, and Middle Eastern countries. After that, she moved onto current issues in these regions such as their political infrastructure to establish a benchmark for later material. For the most part, governments in all these areas had a similar framework to the British Ministry only with several additional offices mainly to accommodate and maintain relations with demonic and spiritual beings.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Zach raise his hand as he was slumped back in his seat.

"Yes, Smith-san?" she addressed him.

"Why do they even bother with so many demon liaison offices in their Ministry?" he asked, referring to the assortment of common Asian Ministry departments Kagome listed, "Aren't they the same as any other beasts with near human intelligence?"

"I didn't lecture in my other class yesterday, but I can assure you that they are not," Kagome answered, "Wizards and demons only began collaborating about a century ago, but a lot of progress has been made to improve relations between them such as the liaison offices. In fact, there are many Ministry officials who are demons including the first and currently only demon Minister of Magic, Sesshomaru-sama from Japan."

Sue timidly raised her hand, and Kagome quickly acknowledged her.

"Have you ever met him?" she asked.

"Yes, I have, and we actually knew each other quite well," she replied with a smile, "We first met a long time ago, but that's a topic for another time."

Kagome took a look at the clock on the wall and noticed she was nearly out of time.

"Okay, guys. That's it for today. I'll see you next week with more information on your group project. Class dismissed!"

After putting their notes away, a few students stayed behind to ask Kagome more questions, Sue in particular who was of Chinese descent. Others, like Malfoy, left without a word.

"Scoot, you guys!" Kagome gently scolded the crowd around her desk, including Harry and Hermione, "I don't want to be responsible for you late for your other classes."

"Right," Hermione said as the others began to leave, "but, Higurashi-sensei, how is your cat doing?"

"Cat?" Kagome curiously repeated.

"The one Hagrid was taking care of yesterday, the same one we saw in the bookstore when you met Harry for the first time," Hermione clarified.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. She nearly forgot about their encounter with Mimiru's transformed state.

'I have to be careful when I talk about her,' she thought, 'Granger-chan is a very sharp girl. She'll definitely notice if I slip up on something.'

"She's well," Kagome answered, "I picked her up from Hagrid-senpai this morning and dropped her off in my room. She might wander in later when she gets hungry."

"Oh, wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, "Well, Harry and I should get going."

"Right," Harry remarked with a nod, "See you, professor."

"Same to you two!" Kagome replied and waved as the two Gryffindors left.

"Since when do you call her 'sensei'?" Harry asked once he and Hermione were in the hallway.

"It just sound so much better, don't you think?" Hermione commented.

"I suppose," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Higurashi-sensei's class is so interesting!" Hermione continued, "Hopefully, we can get started on our group project by next weekend once we get more details. We'll probably be in groups of two because there's an even number."

"But Quidditch tryouts…" Harry weakly mentioned.

After much debate with the Hogwarts staff, eighth years were allowed to join their original House Quidditch teams with the underclassmen. Under the unanimous vote from his fellow lions, Harry would reprise his role as team captain with Ginny as his co-captain. This weekend, the Gryffindor team had first dibs on the Quidditch pitch for tryouts.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unless they roll over to next week, you'll be fine."

When she recalled Harry's role as captain, she quickly added. "Don't even think about it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

-O0o0O-

Mimiru idly scribbled another grade on a test paper as she sat at her desk. The scores from today were a bit higher than they were yesterday. As she expected, her students from her previous classes informed their friends and housemates about her assessment tests, so they were better prepared for their ordeals.

Due to McGonagall's recommendations, the difficulty of the practical exam was dialed back, and many of the demonic obstacles were removed while the written exam remained unchanged. Mimiru didn't exactly agree with the alterations, but it was in their best interest to comply with the Headmistress's wishes. The Hogwarts staff also managed to keep the incident from being reported to the Ministry by any means. McGonagall and the other Head Professors had a lot of influence with their students. Their Auror team would still be coming for their regular inspection tomorrow, but it wouldn't be an issue.

Despite the changes Mimiru made, nearly all of the students already formed an opinion about her as a professor. For the most part, the younger students regarded her with fear and awe, eagerly awaiting her teachings. On the other hand, the older students didn't consider her so kindly. The results of the eighth year practical exam and Mimiru's youthful appearance was the perfect combination to ensure blatant disrespect and scorn from the upperclassmen.

So far, the most vocal group that expressed their disdain were the seventh year Gryffindors. One girl notably stood out the most and, by the end of class, Mimiru understood why.

'Ginevra Weasley is Potter's wench,' she thought as she placed another mark on the test paper.

Potter was waiting for the female Weasley by the doorway when class ended. In the midst of their reunion, Mimiru caught Potter's eye and smirked, inclining her head in his direction. The boy sneered in return, grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and left without any further exchanges. She knew she probably shouldn't provoke him, but he was the Chosen One, an icon for the wizarding world who couldn't become complacent. She expected more from him and the other war participants.

'There's nothing more irritating than a lazy hero,' Mimiru thought, then added, 'Or heroine.'

After she reached a stopping point and filed away all of the ungraded test papers, Mimiru stored all of her papers and file folders into her messenger bag before putting it over her shoulder and standing to leave her classroom. Once she was in the corridor, she met Kagome further down the stone pathway. The two continued walking together and reached the main level of the castle.

"Hey, partner," she greeted, "So how's your second day going?"

Mimiru shrugged. "Better than yesterday I suppose. Yours?"

"All of my lectures went well, so I can't complain," Kagome answered, "Ready for lunch? We can grab a bite, and I could help you grade papers. I know you have a lot to finish by your next class."

"If you insist," she replied, "Perhaps we could enjoy a change of scenery as well?"

Kagome giggled. "Are you already bored with the dining hall?"

"I only thought we could use some private conversation," Mimiru stated.

Kagome nodded as she received her underlying message. Although Mimiru's human disguise was necessary for the mission, she knew the neko liked to lower her concealments whenever possible.

"Sounds good to me," she said, "Since it seems like you have a spot in mind, I'll grab some food in the Great Hall then meet you there."

Mimiru nodded and turned to the nearest exit of the castle. "You can find me by the Forbidden Forest. Try not to get lost on the way."

"My sense of direction isn't the problem!" Kagome protested, wearing a pout, "It's this huge castle."

"Sure it is," Mimiru quipped before leaving.

"Let's see," Kagome mused out loud, "It is lunchtime, so most of the students should be in the Great Hall by now. I'm already on the first level so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Kagome continued walking until she heard her name called from behind. She immediately recognized its owner, the zealous Potions Master, Horace Slughorn.

'Oh, geez,' she thought as she came to a stop, 'He's a nice guy but too unrelenting! Hopefully, I can cut this conversation short without coming off as rude.'

"Oh Slughorn-senpai!" she exclaimed once he was closer, "How nice to see you."

"Kagome, please call me Horace!" he replied, "We are colleagues after all."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" Kagome cried, "You are my senior. I have to show you the proper respect."

Slughorn chuckled, throwing his head back in mirth. "Very well. It's refreshing to see such a respectful young lady as well as highly skilled."

"Thank you, but this is only my second day of work. Such praises aren't warranted."

"Ah, but I have heard of your accomplishments prior to your placement here," Slughorn informed her, "You have quite the long list for one so young."

"Oh," Kagome uttered but knew she shouldn't be so surprised that Slughorn had some knowledge about her career and prior achievements. Anyone who bothered to do a little research could have found out the basic information if they knew where to look.

"You're on your way to the Great Hall, yes? Let's walk together," Slughorn suggested.

"I am but only to pick up some food and meet up with Mimiru outside afterward," Kagome explained, hoping that Slughorn could take a hint and leave her be.

"Is that so?" Slughorn questioned, "Well, come with me. Your task will go by much quicker if we go straight to the source."

"The source?" Kagome repeated.

"The Hogwarts Kitchens of course."

Slughorn turned and began to lead Kagome to the basement one level lower directly below the Great Hall. There weren't many others, especially students, wandering the halls down here. The two came to a stop in from of a large painting depicting a bowl of fruit.

"Here we are," Slughorn announced, "You need only tickle the pear, and the doorway to the kitchens can be opened."

"Really?" Kagome inquired before she reached out and did as she was told.

As she tickled the large green fruit, it began to laugh and wriggle underneath her fingers. Then its shape twisted and contorted until it finally transformed into a green doorknob. Without hesitation, Kagome placed her hand on the knob and opened the doorway. Inside, she saw hoards of house-elves hard at work surrounded by pots and pans nearly the size they were.

"Wow," Kagome exclaimed, "So this is who makes all the delicious food."

"Indeed. All you need to do is come and they will gladly serve you," Slughorn told her before he called over two house-elves.

"Hello there," Slughorn stated, "One of our new professors would like to enjoy lunch _al fresco_. Prepare enough food for two."

"Of course, sir!" one of the house-elves answered before turning to Kagome, "And what is the miss be liking to have?"

"I still don't know much about English food, so anything you pick would be fine," Kagome stated, "but do you think you could include a dessert? If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"Being no trouble at all, miss!" the elves cried in unison then quickly set to work.

They retrieved a lined wicker basket from a cabinet and began packing it with dozens of dishes they prepared for lunch, several bottles of pumpkin juice, and utensils and cups.

"Slughorn-senpai," Kagome asked the Potions Master while the house-elves worked, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he replied, "Proceed."

Kagome took a discreet, deep breath before speaking. This subject had been on her mind since yesterday and, since he was so keen on talking to her, she might as well ask Slughorn about it.

"Well, I heard this term after I came here and wasn't sure what it meant," she explained.

"Ah, I understand. English is a very tricky language especially its slang. So what is it you don't know the meaning of?" Slughorn asked.

"Death Eater."

Soon after Kagome spoke, the color drained from Slughorn's face and his jovial attitude dissipated.

"I see. It's no surprise you heard that term upon arriving here," Slughorn stated, clearing his throat, "Death Eater is the name for a follower of…Lord Voldemort. You've heard of him, correct?"

Kagome nodded and waited for Slughorn to elaborate.

"Right," he continued, "The group was primarily made of wizards and witches who were radical pure blood supremacists who also practiced the Dark Arts without regard to wizarding law. Most of these wizards as luck would have it were originally members of Slytherin House during the time that Voldemort attended Hogwarts and their children and relatives."

"Oh," Kagome muttered, pursing her lips in thought.

'I already knew that Slytherin was affiliated with Voldemort, but I first heard about Death Eaters from Filch-san,' she thought, 'I can understand why it would be taboo to say considering that most people are still hesitant to speak Voldemort's name. Still… I can't help but think that…it's a really stupid name for a group like that.'

"Kagome, when and where did you hear that term exactly?" Slughorn questioned, "You didn't hear it from a student, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Kagome exclaimed, frantically waving her hands, "I heard it around the Ministry a while ago, but I didn't have time to ask what it meant before I came to Hogwarts."

"Very well," Slughorn muttered although it seemed like he didn't believe her.

The two elves charged with the task of preparing the takeaway meal approached the two professors and broke the tense moment between them. They both held out the basket, bowing their heads as they did.

"Thank you," Kagome told them as she received it.

"Miss is being far too kind!" the elves exclaimed, falling back on themselves, "It is our duty to be serving all inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle with pride!"

Kagome smiled before she and Slughorn turned to leave. "And you do so very well."

"I believe I'll leave you to your lunch. I'll be speaking with you again very soon," Slughorn said in parting.

"Right. Until then," she replied with a strained smile.

Though he was disturbed by the question Kagome asked, Slughorn was still inclined on getting to know her better. The more time she spent with him, the more she felt like a specimen under a microscope.

Kagome followed Slughorn back up the stairs to the main level before leaving through the closest doorway and walking until she reached the path to Hagrid's house.

'Let's see. She's not by Hagrid-senpai's house,' she thought as she approached the Forbidden Forest, 'Looks like Mimiru went farther in this time.'

Kagome entered the Forbidden Forest and walked in the direction of Mimiru's energy signal. After traveling deeper into the forest, she found Mimiru seated amongst the roots of a tree contained in a group that circled a small clearing. She wasn't wearing her human disguise as she cleaned her bloodied claws, quickly darting her tongue over the stained talons.

Kagome grinned as she walked in closer. "Don't tell me you wasted a student already."

Briefly looking up, Mimiru replied, "As if one would come out this far into the woods."

"Then I'm sorry I took so long. I didn't realize you'd be so hungry that you'd go hunting," Kagome said as she plopped down next to her and set the picnic basket aside. On the tree roots next to them lay three rabbits, beheaded and skinned.

"You even cleaned and dressed them," she added.

"I did that because you don't like the sight of them otherwise. And they are not for me," Mimiru retorted.

When she finished cleaning her fingers, Mimiru pointed ahead of them. Behind the trees, Kagome looked and saw a herd of creatures she'd never seen before as they entered the clearing. They had the front legs, wings, and head of an eagle while all their posterior features resembled a horse's. Encircled by the adults was a small group of their young, walking forward on slightly shaky limbs.

"New friends of yours?" Kagome asked.

Mimiru nodded. "I met them yesterday. According to Hagrid-senpai, they're called hippogriffs and are immensely proud creatures. Proper introductory etiquette is to bow and maintain eye contact until acknowledged."

"Oh!" Kagome cried.

She stood and slowly approached the hippogriffs. Once she was close enough, she bowed, looking at the herd without blinking. The largest hippogriff of the group, a male with grey plumage, moved toward her, staring with a piercing orange gaze. After a few minutes, the hippogriff kneeled on his front legs and bowed his head. The others in the herd followed suit.

"You gained the trust of all of them at once," Mimiru remarked, impressed, "Kudos."

Kagome stood to her full height. "Thanks. I take it the rabbits are for the little ones, right?"

After she retook her seat by Mimiru, the three hatchlings parted from the main herd and trotted closer to them. Kagome smiled and held up one of the cleaned rabbits in their direction, ignoring the feel of the carcass in her hands. At the sight of food, they opened their beaks and eagerly tore into its flesh. Kagome set the rabbit on the ground and watched as they ate, wiping her hands on her pants leg.

"Is it alright to feed them like this?" Kagome asked. She reached out and gently petted one of the hatchlings. It cawed and ran its tongue over her palm before returning to its meal.

"It's fine since they're not old enough to hunt on their own," Mimiru explained, "Hagrid-senpai is the one who usually takes care of them. He also uses them for his classes."

"Oh, so they're domesticated?" Kagome asked.

"Somewhat. This herd and other groups of creatures are taken care of by Hagrid-senpai and allowed to roam free in the forest at the same time," Mimiru answered, "The alpha of the herd is named Buckbeak."

"You mean the grey one?" Kagome inquired, referring to the hippogriff that returned her greeting first.

She jumped when Buckbeak made a noise in the back of his throat and walked to her, resting his great head on her shoulder.

"I guess that answers my question," she remarked and stroked his facial feathers, "They are such beautiful creatures. I've never seen a chimerical creature like this in Japan. They usually resemble dragons or serpents. Hippogriffs must be exclusive to European countries."

"Possibly," Mimiru replied and started removing food from the basket, noting how much was packed inside.

"You certainly packed a lot for just the two of us."

"It wasn't me," Kagome stated, "The house-elves from the kitchens packed it."

"There are house-elves in the kitchens?" Mimiru commented as she put a plate of sandwiches in her lap, "Sesshomaru-sama should replace Jaken with one of them. It would be much less bothersome and much more pleasant."

Kagome giggled as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "But I hear they usually punish themselves. It would be a shame to take away the pleasure of the daily Jaken punt."

"A valid point. If Jaken enjoyed that, it wouldn't be nearly as fun."

Kagome chuckled as she took a sip of her juice. "So when's your next class?"

"Right after lunch. Yours?"

"My next one's the second period after lunch," Kagome replied, "I can take care of that grading during my free period if you want."

She tossed a rabbit to Buckbeak when the hatchlings ate their fill and dozed off on top of her legs. "And entertain your friends too."

"I would appreciate it."

Mimiru grinned when she finished the sandwiches and unearthed the dessert the elves packed for them, bypassing the other dishes.

"It's a whole fruit tart."

"Don't even think about eating that whole thing after that chocolate episode," Kagome warned her, "I will not be covering for you if you revert again."

"I won't," Mimiru said as she cut a piece of the tart, "Besides, fruit isn't as heavy as chocolate."

Kagome rolled her eyes but also took a slice and savored the flavor of the sweet dessert. Once the two finished half of the tart along with most of the picnic, Kagome packed away what they didn't eat while Mimiru brushed herself off and prepared to leave. After she stood to her feet, she removed the file containing the test papers and repositioned her bag over her shoulder.

"See you around," she said as she handed the file to Kagome.

"Later," she replied as she took the papers, "Don't forget to put your disguise back on before leaving the forest."

Mimiru nodded before dashing off in a blur. Once she was gone, Kagome opened the file and leafed through the exams. She was certain the students were a bit shocked to see the paper printouts instead of the parchment they were used to. Luckily, the exams were printed on paper charmed to prevent ink smudges as it was used exclusively in their Ministry.

"First year students, huh?" Kagome said as she retrieved a pen from her pocket, "This should be interesting."

A few minutes after she began to grade, Buckbeak cawed and lifted his head from Kagome's shoulder. As soon as he moved to the center of the clearing, the other hippogriffs in the herd followed.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

Buckbeak looked to her then at the three hatchlings sleeping with their heads in her lap before looking at Kagome again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I don't mind watching them for a while longer if you have to leave. I'll still be here for another hour or two."

Buckbeak nodded and cawed once more before leading most of the herd away from the circle of trees. Only one hippogriff remained, a tawny brown female, and trotted to Kagome's side. When she kneeled forward on her front legs and got into a sitting position, Kagome reached up and scratched her feathers.

"You must be their den mother," she stated.

The hippogriff gurgled as she took up her post, appearing to rest but was still at constant alert. Kagome nodded and went to work.

-O0o0O-

"Thanks fer helping me out, Harry," Hagrid told him as he walked by his side, "I hope Professor Flitwick doesn't mind me keeping ya out for a minute ter help me and all. Yer the only one da hippogriffs took ter as much as me."

"It's fine," Harry replied, "No problem at all."

Lately, Harry began to notice that a lot of the teachers have been giving him certain privileges. It was nothing drastic but enough for him to notice. Whenever he arrived a few minutes late to class, he was excused with no consequence. And, though there were no assignments given yet, professors were giving him extra attention. Without even realizing it, they were also swept up by the fact he was the Chosen One and treated him differently.

'All but one,' he thought bitterly.

The image of Asakawa charging her attack and hitting him with no inhibitions was burned in his memory just as her strange conjured fire scorched him to the bone. Those indifferent eyes and mocking smirk taunted him to no end. Still, she treated everyone the same so far; one student was regarded no better than the other. That in itself was slightly reassuring.

'And her too,' he added in hindsight.

Higurashi reserved her judgment and treated all of her students with warmth and kindness even though she seemed more familiar with some. Harry smiled despite himself; someone like her can even find the good in Asakawa.

"I don' know where da hippogriffs have been herding, but they clutched before the semester started," Hagrid interjected on his thoughts, "They've been making themselves scarce now that they have da young ones ter worry bout."

"Really? Is it safe to use them for the third year class then?" Harry asked.

"Fer sure! We'll only be borrowing da adult males for class," he answered, "Da females will watch over da young ones."

As Hagrid and Harry trekked through another row of underbrush, they encountered the herd with Buckbeak front and center on the other side.

"Hey there, Beaky!" Hagrid happily called out to the hippogriff. Curiously, he looked throughout the herd, scanning each member.

"Where are da young ones?"

Buckbeak clucked his tongue before walking back in the direction the herd came in. Following his lead, Harry and Hagrid trailed after the herd until they reached a clearing several meters away.

"Well, I'll be," Hagrid quietly murmured when he and Harry came to a stop.

Resting against a large tree with the group of hatchlings watched over by the tawny feathered female was Higurashi. The professor had a file folder pressed against her chest as the hatchlings curled against her, all resting their heads in her lap and along her legs. Higurashi looked so serene and peaceful as she slept, an odd sentiment for someone in the Forbidden Forest.

"What is she doing out here?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. We should probably wake her up."

Hagrid and Harry approached the sleeping professor, alerting the surrounding hippogriffs of their movements. The hatchlings and the elder female stood and stepped away from Higurashi, joining the rest of the herd around Hagrid.

"Harry," Hagrid said as he began to inspect the young, "why don' ya wake her while I see to do young ones?"

"Sure," he answered with a slight gulp before walking over to the tree.

Unsure of what to do once he was by Higurashi's side, Harry slowly knelt beside her, dirtying the bottom of his robes.

"Professor Higurashi," he hesitantly called out, "Wake up, professor."

Higurashi moaned as she wrinkled her nose before gradually waking. She blinked her eyelids several times as she tried to clear her vision before opening them fully. At the same time, she delicately tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that tickled her nose, looking utterly adorable in Harry's eyes.

"Potter-kun?" she questioned once she spotted him beside her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, you see…" Harry began nervously, "Hagrid and I…well, we are…" He cursed himself for getting so easily flustered at her closeness.

"Are you alright, Potter-kun?" Higurashi asked when he didn't give a clear answer, "You seem flushed."

"Oh, I'm fine!" Harry replied, his voice steady enough to speak coherently, "Hagrid and I just came to get the hippogriffs for the Care of Magical Creatures class and found you with them."

"Is that so?"

Higurashi lifted her head and saw the half giant a few feet away, tending to the hippogriffs and inspecting them for any signs of illness or injury. When he caught her eye, Hagrid smiled and waved.

"Hullo there, professor! It looks like da hatchlings took a shine to ya," he called out to her.

"It seems so," Higurashi said with a grin, "So which class is this for?"

"It's for me third years," Hagrid answered, "Class is bout ready to start."

"Is lunch over already?" she questioned.

"It's been over fer a while now," he answered with a shake of his head, "Nearly time fer da second afternoon period."

"What? It's already that late?" Higurashi exclaimed before she gathered everything she had in the basket and shot to her feet, "I can't believe I slept for so long!"

"Hold it!" Hagrid called out before she could bolt, "Looks like da hatchlings made a bit of mischief with yer clothes."

Higurashi paused and looked down to see her jeans covered in claw marks, nearly torn to shreds. She sighed as she bent over and ran her hands down the length of her thighs, feeling her skin through the vertical slashes.

"I gotta change," she grumbled, "Now I'll be late for sure."

Harry frowned when he saw the pout on Higurashi's face.

"Hold on. I'll take care of it," he called out and pulled out his wand, "_Reparo_!"

The tears on the jeans began to rapidly mend themselves until they returned to their prior state. Higurashi giggled as the denim was repaired.

"Hey, that tickles!" she exclaimed as she waited for the spell to complete.

Once it was done, she rubbed the length of her thigh again, quietly appraising her newly spelled clothes.

"Not bad," she commented and looked at Harry appreciatively, "You helped me yet again, Potter-kun. Thanks."

"Any time," Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck. Talking to Higurashi seemed to be getting a little easier even though she kept stroking her legs in such a suggestive way.

"Well then," Higurashi began while grabbing the basket, "_Ja ne_, Hagrid-senpai and Potter-kun!"

With a small wave, she ran off in the direction of the castle leaving Harry and Hagrid behind.

"Blimey. She's an odd little thing, innit she? Especially if she got on with da herd right after they clutched," Hagrid said to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Well, she does work with demons. Maybe Care of Magical Creatures is related to her field."

"Could be," he commented with a nod, "Come on then. Let's get everyone ready fer da third years."

"Yeah."

As Harry helped Hagrid round up the adult males, his mind began to wander. Once again, Higurashi failed to perform a simple spell; this was the third instance since he met her. Harry was convinced that was why she was still on his mind.

-O0o0O-

Draco staggered into his afternoon Charms class, arriving a few minutes after it started. He skipped lunch to wander around the castle and find a secluded section for him to sit and reflect, not brood as Pansy and Blaise put it. Once he found the spot he desired, he realized that he lost track of time and headed to his class.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're late," Flitwick said as he entered his classroom, "Five points from Slytherin, and please take your seat."

Draco nodded, not too concern with the point deduction, and sat in the back by Blaise.

"Nice of you to join us," Blaise said once Flitwick began to lecture again, "And how was my lovely blossom this morning?"

"Fine, but I'd prefer if you didn't call me that again," Draco replied with a grin.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You know who I'm referring to."

"I do not understand what your fascination is with that woman," Draco stated flatly.

"Really? As if I came back to Hogwarts to get the top mark in Charms class," Blaise retorted with a devious grin, leaving no doubts about what he was referring to, "I'm telling you, mate. Find yourself a nice bird, and have a shag or two. Do it for the both of us."

At that moment, Potter walked in the classroom, his robes in disarray and hair mussed as always.

"Sorry for being late, professor," he said upon entering.

"No problem, Mr. Potter," Flitwick greeted him with a smile, "Have a seat."

"Potter seems to be taking my advice," Blaise commented once he sat in between Granger and Weasley.

Draco grimaced. "I'd rather not think about him shagging the Weaslette before classes if you don't mind."

"Well, he's only a few minutes late, so I'm guessing you won't have to think about that long," Blaise quipped with a smirk, "The tosser doesn't have much stamina for the Chosen One."

Draco rolled his eyes and readied his quill and parchment to take notes. Unlike others, he couldn't afford to get behind in his lessons.

As he began to write, he saw Higurashi rushing down the hall from the corner of his eye. It wasn't sure whether she had a class to teach or not, but her appearance was certainly odd. Her hair was swaying behind her head in a wild raven curtain with leaves and feathers entangled in her locks and clinging to her clothes.

Draco hoped Blaise didn't see her. The last thing he needed was for him to have more fuel for his fantasies by seeing Higurashi with such a frenzied yet adorable look.

'So described for Blaise's purposes only,' Draco thought and continued writing, blocking all considerations of Higurashi from his mind.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. Before I leave you guys, I'd just like to say these two awesome Harry Potter/InuYasha crossovers gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter: _Serendipitous _by Spastic Freak and _In a World of Deception _by RainLily13.

Until next update, TCB! :3

(edited 06.12.2013)


End file.
